<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Pearl by Eshidu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862004">Just a Pearl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshidu/pseuds/Eshidu'>Eshidu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshidu/pseuds/Eshidu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A somewhat co-written fanfic. The story of a Pearl as she makes her way to the Earth Rebellion from a Homeworld Colony with her Love Interest Hawk's Eye, an elite gem from White Diamond's court. </p><p>Hawk's Eye never wanted a Pearl, seeking change from homeworld's abusive hierarchy, Hawk's Eye is willing to do anything to keep her and Pearl safe.<br/>Pearl struggles with living outside of the life she knew as a service gem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Gem Character(s)/Original Gem Character(s) (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. System/Boot_pearl>Settings>default</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A chime at the door stopped Azurite’s train of thought. “Who could that be,” she muttered. The report she had been trying all morning to write would likely not be finished until the suns ducked below the planet’s curvature. Azurite stood from her marble desk and moved to open the door to her chamber. Touching her palm flat on the command panel, the door, separated down the middle, pressed inward an inch and slid into the wall. On the other side was a blue and white gem; Sodalite. Her voice was light and she spoke a bit lazily.</p><p>“Forgive my intrusion. You are Azurite XB Cut 331, correct?”</p><p> Azurite put a cheery smile on and gave an excited inflection when she answered, “Yes! To what do I owe the pleasure?”</p><p>“The pearl you commissioned has been completed. I am here to deliver it to you.” Azurite stepped aside as the Sodalite entered and placed an opalescent pearl on the floor. As the sodalite stepped back, the pearl glowed a faint turquoise and hovered into the air, the image of a moonshell silhouetted the gem and an automated voice spoke,</p><p>“Please identify yourself,” Hands clasped behind her back, Azurite said her name aloud proudly. “Greetings, Azurite, please state preferred customization options.”</p><p>“Default settings will do,” Azurite leaned over to the sodalite and said quietly, “I’m not so gaudy as <i>some</i> gems in this spire,” the Sodalite smiled politely. </p><p>“Default settings selected. Please standby!” The moonshell turned so that it’s open end sat flat on the floor. As the shell rose up the pearl manifested in the space below it. Her feet formed first, and once the shell was above the pearls head it disappeared in a small shimmer. The new pearl lifted her head and set her eyes on her new owner. </p><p>“Greetings, my Azurite,” pearl smiled shyly, “I am your new pearl. Thank you for allowing me to assist you eternally.” Pearl gave a low bow to end her greeting. The sodalite turned to Azurite </p><p>“I do hope you enjoy having your new pearl. If you will excuse me I should be returning to the Reef, now.”</p><p>Once the Sodalite was gone, Azurite turned to her new pearl who still stood in the middle of the room expectantly. “Hello pearl. I’m not one for fussing with an automated system, so we’re going to work on this together.” Azurite let her hand hover over her hip where her gem was located.</p><p>“Of course, my Azurite. I’m happy to work with you on anything.” Pearl said, still unaware of Azurite’s intentions. Azurite’s gem glowed as she pulled out a sword that was both wide and short, “Goodness me we have a lot of work to do!” Pearl's smile faltered slightly at the sight of the weapon. At once Azurite’s voice changed from cheery to ice cold and bitter, “Is that supposed to be a veil on your back? How ridiculous. Let’s not mention your gem placement- don’t you have any class? I would be ashamed to walk around with a pearl like you.”</p><p>“I-I’m so sorry for my appearance, my Azurite," Pearl tried hastily to think of how to appear her new master. "I did not know I would displease you so-” pearl stammered out an apology but Azurite cut her off. </p><p>“Exactly, you don’t know." Azurite's words cut into Pearl, who instinctively took a half-step backwards from the verbal barrage. "Why, I surmise you hardly know a single thing!" Azurite stood up straight and her face changed in an instant. She wore a smile and her voice was sunny, "Well, enough excuses- let’s get started.” Pearl wasn’t sure quite how to <i>start</i>, until she watched her Azurite swing her weapon clean through Pearl’s torso, barely missing her gem. </p><p>Pearl opened her mouth to scream from the pain just as her physical form dissipated and her gem fell to the floor. Azurite leaned to retrieve it and spoke condescendingly at the gem, “Do you hear me in there? Did you gather what I told you? Cover your legs! Get rid of that ridiculous veil and do something about your plainness while you’re at it! We’ll be at this until you get it right!” </p><p>Pearl cowered in her gem, wondering what was in store for her when she reformed. She thought of Azurite, her new master, how her voice changed so suddenly from friendly to hostile, and how Pearl might do better to avoid such harsh treatment in the future. Regardless of how cruel her new master was, Pearl had to fulfill her purpose and assist her Azurite however she could; there was no alternative. Pearl thought hard about her appearance and reformed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pearl goes to a party</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pearl lived with Azurite in a Lava Spire, a place for smart and thoughtful gems to share and gather knowledge, on a planet code-named Martha 6, which had been colonized for Yellow Diamond. Most of the planet had been mined out already. What was left was mostly igneous rock with a large system of magma that rivered across most of the remaining surface. One such magma river circled the very spire they were in now. Pearl watched the magma flowing and wondered how far up she really was, how deep the river might-</p><p>“PEARL!” Azurite’s temper broke Pearl’s daydream and snapped her attention back to her irate master. “Are you even listening?”</p><p>“Please forgive me, my Azurite.” Pearl didn’t bother offering up an excuse; nothing she could say would curb her master’s ire. <br/>Azurite scowled at Pearl, but continued on with her lecturing. </p><p>Most of the days in the spire were spent collecting new bits of information and correctly logging them away, or bringing scrolls from one library to the next, and running errands for the many gems who couldn't be bothered to walk the many levels of the spire. <br/>Should Pearl do something wrong, it meant a lashing from Azurite for sure, and occasionally a brief punishment from whichever gem she may have inconvenienced. To serve unwaveringly was the purpose of a pearl, and so she would serve. The feelings she had about anything were tremendously unimportant and always uncalled for. </p><p>----------</p><p>“The Cosmic Jubilee is only for the elites in this quadrant, you understand? Lots of important gems will be there.”</p><p>Pearl had been Azurite’s for just a couple hundred years, though life had managed to blur itself so that Pearl would not immediately know what the current date was at most times. <br/>“Fascinating, my Azurite.” Pearl offered, though the expression on her face was bored. </p><p>“Don’t you go and patronize me, <i>Pearl</i>.” Azurite backhanded pearl, which was easy enough in the small space of the ship, though if Pearl thought about it, she hadn’t really hit her that hard. <i>I should have stayed quiet</i>, Pearl thought to herself and tried not to sigh. </p><p>“I won't have to worry about your attitude at this party, will I.” Azurite seemed to have said it matter-of-factly, rather than questioningly. Pearl said nothing. </p><p>The ship they were in would be arriving on site soon; the largest of moons two solar systems over. Though she wouldn’t admit it, Azurite was lucky to have been invited. <br/>Having arrived on the planet, a great many gems Pearl had never seen before gathered in clusters in a great hall with ceilings higher than any room in the spire. As much as Pearl wanted to look at each new gem, she kept her eyes centered around her Azurite as her master mingled excitedly. <br/>From the conversations she overheard, Pearl gathered that this Cosmic Jubilee was in honor of a group of Elite gems who were instrumental in colonizing a rather treacherous colony in the name of White Diamond. Tales of their feats rumored among the gems with awe and appreciation. </p><p>“The Citrine lifted a ship completely on her own!”<br/>“A white Aquamarine, how rare! It’s no wonder she’s so talented!”<br/>	“I heard the Topaz was formerly a member of Blue Diamond’s court, can you imagine?”</p><p>“Oh, you wouldn't believe the carnage…” The last gem was walking away from them, speaking closely to another gem, their arms linked and their dresses perfectly fitted together as they walked. That bit caught Pearl’s attention. Carnage? Obviously this mission had been dangerous, but what carnage was there to be? Unless a gem had been shattered, which Pearl thought would have been the juiciest bit of news and everyone would have been sharing it. Then this Jubilee would be a memorial service. It wasn’t Pearl’s job to worry about this information, but the notion of carnage had never presented itself in her life thus far, and she found the notion of not knowing to be an irritating nag in her mind. <br/>	“My Azurite,” Pearl began slowly, doubting it was wise to speak but knowing her master would at the very least be interested in this trail of information. “Forgive me, I’m concerned about the.. Violence, I overheard mentioned.”</p><p>Azurite gave Pearl a twisted sort of sneer, “Of course a bottom-feeder like you would be clinging to every rumor you hear. Tell me, Pearl, are you afraid?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, my Azurite, I’m afraid I don’t understand.”</p><p>Azurite pulled Pearl by her arm so that their faces were close. Azurite spoke low so only Pearl could hear. “I heard, dear Pearl, that one of these gems is a fearsome beast. They’ve torn organic monsters to shreds with their bare hands. An entire planet’s worth.” </p><p>Pearl had only seen organic monsters in texts. There was one terrifying beast that she pictured in her mind, a giant worm that snaked through her home planet’s crust and had done irreparable damage to the first gem base while Martha 6 was being colonized. The gems that had fallen into its open maw, which had been terribly large, had been dissolved in the beast's internal acids.  To think an entire swarm of those creatures living on a planet had been ripped apart by a single gem-<br/>But there was no way of knowing if that was the type of monster Azurite meant. Pearl tried to reel in her imagination, but Azurite could see clearly Pearl’s expression and laughed with a hand barely over her mouth.</p><p>	A loud chime echoed in the hall to announce the arrival of the brave Explorers. Everyone turned to a curtained set of stairs where a Pink gem stood at the top. </p><p>	“Good evening everyone, I do hope everyone has enjoyed the starlight. I am your host, Laguna Agate.” The Pink gem bowed, one arm across her torso and the other holding up her cape. The curtain began to open, the Agate continued speaking, “These five brave gems have successfully colonized another system, bringing us resources that will fuel gem kind for the next six thousands years! Please join me in welcoming our group of lustrous heroes.” </p><p>	As the curtain was completely pulled open and all five of the hero gems were revealed, the hall broke out in applause and cheers. Pearl was able to identify most of the gems she had heard of. A white Aquamarine, a Topaz emblazoned with Blue Diamond’s emblem instead of Yellow Diamond, as well as a Citrine who looked like she could do more than just stand guard. Tallest of them all was the Moonstone, whose slender form seemed even taller in the long black cloak she wore. In the middle stood their leader, Hawk’s Eye. An exceptionally rare gem. Each of them looked tough, but none of them had the same menacing aura that the Hawk’s Eye had. <br/>	A yellow Zircon stepped forward from the crowd and gave a speech about their valiant efforts, as well as shared some anecdotes of their triumph. One by one, different elites stepped forward to share praise or gifts with the Hero Gems. A Red Agate with two quartz soldiers gifted the Hero Gems the latest in advanced telecommunication crystals, an Emerald captain gifted them with their own fighter jet, a Sapphire gifted them with knowledge of each one's immediate futures regarding their galactic endeavors. <br/>	When Azurite stepped forward, Pearl couldn’t have known what her master had been planning the entire night. </p><p>	“My friends, your radiance shines bright from this conquest. It is my understanding that each of you have been offered your very own Pearl for your achievements- all but one of you, that is! I do wish I had more to offer, but for now,” Azurite turned and gestured to Pearl with an outstretched hand, “I give to your leader, my Pearl.” This gesture was met with “oohs” and “ahhs” from the crowd, Though the Leader of the Hero Gems looked uncomfortable. </p><p>	Pearl had to think for a second before the words registered in her head. <br/><i>I give you my pearl..?</i></p><p>	Of course, how selfless of Azurite to give away her pearl. Pearl felt her skin crawl. <i>The Leader- why the leader?</i> At that moment Pearl felt Azurite’s backhanded grin. Surely Pearl had been such an awful servant that this was some form of punishment. <br/>	Pearl dared a look up at Hawk’s Eye, who looked down at her with a sort of grimace. “I would not . .” Hawk’s Eye began, “dare to take your Pearl away from you.” <br/>	“Oh please, your radiance!” Azurite insisted, “It would be a crime to deprive you of such a useful asset!” Pearl had to try not to scoff at the notion. Her- useful? Pearls were no more than a tool. <br/>The crowd of gems agreed aloud with Azurite, with some amusement. Yes! Take the pearl, please! You deserve it! <br/>Hawk’s Eye considered the crowd for a moment and her shoulders shifted slightly. Hawk’s Eye didn’t say anything in response, only looked at Pearl with her one eye. It was as if her gem, which took the place of her right eye, was staring right through Pearl. Finally, the Hero Gem gave one curt nod. Pearl kept her gaze low as she walked across the distance of the hall and up the short stairs to her new master. With each step she grew more uneasy. Pearl thought back to her first time with Azurite. What kind of weapon did Hawk’s Eye have and how would she use it to punish Pearl? What would be the first thing Pearl did to earn her new master’s scorn? She was afraid, and for the first time wanted to be back with Azurite. The rumor Azurite had told Pearl about this gem repeated itself in Pearl’s mind.<br/>	<i>Torn apart with her bare hands!</i><br/>Pearl shuddered but took her place behind Hawk’s Eye as she had always done with Azurite; an arm’s length away, and slightly off to the left where Hawk’s Eye could see her should Pearl need to be called upon. Hawk’s Eye’s one eye followed Pearl the entire way and continued to look at her even after she had taken her place. Pearl was afraid to meet her gaze. <br/>	The rest of the evening carried out as it had when it began; gems bragged about their own possessions and accomplishments and relationships with other gems. Pearl stood trying not to look at Hawk’s Eye and trying not to look for Azurite.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>looks like Pearl is gonna need to hire movers.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Follow the Leader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Imagine if someone gave you a saltwater fish as a gift. You don't even have a tank, but recognize that its a very pretty fish and probably a little expensive. but the person is just handing you this fish in a bag. You're at a late night party and the stores are gonna be closing soon so you've gotta leave this party and rush to the store to buy a fish tank and food and filters and whatever else it needs and then go home and set it up quickly before the fish dies in the bag.<br/>And you manage to do all that and it's like, now what? </p><p>thats what this chapter is like.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the Cosmic Jubilee, the five Hero gems had boarded a grand Light Ship, piloted by a team of three Nephrites. The Hero Gems had private quarters  which resided on the upper level of the ship. They walked in a single file line up the narrow stairs to the upper level, which curved with the shape of the ship. There were five doors- one for each elite gem, and each door had a pearl standing in front of it. One by one the Gems retreated into different rooms.</p><p>The White Aquamarine had a classic dark blue pearl standing out front. Contrary to her Master’s short flared skirt, her pearl wore a sleek form-fitted dress that stretched past her knees. The Citrine’s Pearl was just as plain as the Citrine herself. A very simple design, though the Taupe color of her Pearl accented the Citrine’s Honey colors nicely. Since the Topaz wore Blue Diamond’s insignia, Pearl expected that the Topaz’s pearl would be blue, but she was a shimmery bronze instead. The Bronze Pearl Wore a diamond-patterned cloak that was identical to the Citrine’s cloak, though the cloak suited the pearl far better in reference to their drastically different body shapes. Finally, the Moonstone’s pearl wore a full light purple bodysuit with a transparent half coat layered over her shoulders. </p><p>Pearl, with her simple skirt and shoulderless leotard, felt tremendously underdressed. The sheer shawl that wrapped around her elbows seemed tacky, and her crossing leg ribbons- which were an exact copy of Azurite’s- made her legs feel too bulky. </p><p>Each Pearl pressed the door open and saluted their master as they moved past them into their respective rooms, then the Pearl would take her place in front of the door again once it was shut. </p><p>At the end of the Hallway was Hawk’s Eye’s room. She pushed the door open herself and stopped halfway in the doorframe, abruptly, and turned to Pearl. <br/>	“You.. should stay out here, then.” Hawk’s Eye spoke low and closed the door after her quickly. Pearl looked at the shut door for a moment before pivoting on her heel and standing at attention with the other Pearls. </p><p>After a minute of silence, Pearl dared a glance at the other pearls who were all eyeing her sideways. Taking in her outfit, no doubtedly. Pearl fought against shaking knees. Was there a difference between a regular pearl and a pearl meant for an elite gem? Was she a regular pearl? True she had been specially ordered rather than mass produced, but if anything that made her stand out, which wasn’t what pearls were supposed to do. These other pearls were so fancy, it was obvious she didn’t fit in. </p><p><i>Oh stars, I think my legs are going to crumble out from under me . . .</i><br/>Hawk’s Eye’s door opened very suddenly and her words came out in a rush,<br/>“Pearl, I require your assistance.” It wasn't until the door closed shut behind her that Pearl realized she was already in the room. <br/>Alone in a room together with the rumored killer. </p><p>The two of them stood there in silence, Hawk’s Eye looking at Pearl, Pearl trying to avoid looking at Hawk’s Eye.<br/>Again, suddenly, Hawk’s Eye spoke, “Pearl.” she paused, “ Stay here.” in a fluid motion Hawk’s Eye moved around Pearl and back out the door, so that Pearl was by herself in the room. </p><p>Pearl wasn’t sure if she was meant to stay perfectly still by the door, or if she was supposed to be taking care of something in there. She looked around but the room was fairly plain, with only a window and a raised platform for resting. No trinkets or weapons of any kind, though Pearl wasn’t sure what was supposed to be in this room anyway. <br/>Pearl thought of sitting, but knew Azurite wouldn’t have let her sit, so she remained standing. She stepped slowly over to the side and leaned up against the wall, taking up as little space as she could. And she remained there until they arrived at homeworld. Pearl wondered briefly why her new master had left her in the room alone, but knew she wasn’t meant to know.</p><p>Hawk’s Eye came for her when the ship was landing, simply by opening the door and motioning her head towards the stairs. Pearl followed after a quick glance down the hall to see if the other pearls were still there. They weren’t. </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Hawk’s Eye lived on Homeworld, which Pearl hadn’t had the pleasure of visiting before. As it was, homeworld was a mess of technology. Though homeworld had the illusion of modern efficiency, in many places the tech had been ignored. Many things on Homeworld outside of the main palace weren’t upgraded until it was deemed absolutely necessary. This was the first difference in class Pearl would witness.</p><p>The trip to Hawk’s Eye’s living quarters was more stressful than the ride to homeworld. Pearl had made a mistake in not walking up ahead of Hawk’s Eye to open a door. Instead, her master had to open the door herself, which gave Pearl a sinking feeling in her abdomen. Surely she should have known better. Any gem lower than an Elite would know to open the door for them.</p><p>When she saw another door they were headed for, Pearl jogged up to it before her master could and placed her hand on the command panel. It beeped at her unpleasantly and Pearl looked at it to see it had a manual lock. The tech was older than what she was used to and it took her an entire 58 seconds to figure out how to open the door. Each second she could feel Hawk’s Eye standing just behind her and each second she found it harder to focus on the door. Pearl’s knees were definitely shaking before the door was open. Pearl turned, her head down, waiting for her scolding, but none came. Hawk’s Eye simply walked passed her</p><p><i>Surely this is worse. Silence is much worse. She might be waiting until we’re in private! Oh then I know it will be terrible. Would she slince me apart? Would she take a limb off and not let me reform it back? Would she crush me?! Is that what happened to her other Pearl? Is that why she didn’t have a Pearl in the first place?! </i><br/>Pearl’s internal worrying was cut off by the shadow of a large building; she instinctively looked for a door she could open. Instead there was a row of service windows. Each window had a green gem behind it and each green gem had a different geometric shape on their head. </p><p>She turned to Pearl, “I’ve been assigned another mission,” Hawk’s Eye said, “but first I have to make some stops and gather reports.” she paused. “For the mission.” Pearl wasn’t sure if her master wanted a response. Saying nothing Hawk’s Eye walked up to the only window that didn't already have another gem standing at it.</p><p>She spoke to the little green gem briefly, who then typed something into a touchpad and a crystal storage drive popped up, which the green gem handed over to Hawk’s Eye. Without skipping a beat, Hawk’s Eye turned around and promptly started walking in another direction. Pearl trotted behind silently. </p><p>The two of them Traveled around the same sector of Homeworld until the planet began to turn away from the solar system’s closest star and everything was instead illuminated by the luminescents installed along the pathways. After what seemed to Pearl like hours of walking and Hawk’s Eye collecting different files, they came to what even Pearl recognized as a building meant for private residences. A clear standing pad brought them up to the highest floor. The door to her master’s residence was unassuming; Pearl had expected something more grand. Even Azurite’s Living quarters on the spire had been more luxurious from the outside. Pearl pondered the differences in aesthetics compared between the Lava Spire and Homeworld. </p><p>	The inside of Hawk’s Eye’s living quarters was bigger than Azurite’s had been but still smaller than Pearl had expected considering Hawk’s Eye’s status as an elite. She thought back to the other pearls and thought perhaps this room was fitting to the gem with the worst pearl. </p><p>	Pearl dreaded being alone with Hawk’s Eye now. Some time into their errands she must have given up waiting for Pearl to open doors, which Pearl felt ashamed for. Pearl could argue that Hawk’s Eye walked too briskly, but there was no excuse Pearl could make to make up for her shortcomings. </p><p>Lost in her self deprecating thoughts, Pearl accidently bumped into Hawk’s Eye where she stood in the center of the entry room. <br/>“I-I”m so sorry, I-” Pearl fumbled with her hands to move them into the traditional solute but Hawk’s Eye simply walked forward, ignoring the physical blunder. </p><p>The lack of a response only made Pearl even more uneasy, however. Worried her master was to retrieve a weapon, Pearl watched her closely, feeling herself shaking but being unable to stop it. She fuddled nervously with the hem of her skirt in both hands, twisting it in her grip. </p><p>“Pearl, would you mind helping me with this?” Hawk's Eye asked quietly, and cautiously Pearl moved to where Hawk’s Eye stood by a shelf.</p><p>“How can I help you, my . . .  Hawk’s Eye?” </p><p>Hawk’s Eye exhaled in an almost-sigh and averted her eyes away from Pearl. “We’ll need to open most of these files to compare data. Supplement data and erase duplicate files.” </p><p>“Yes, your clarity.”</p><p>The filing system was well organized and it was easy to pick out which files needed to be transferred into backup memory and which simply needed a line or two of text copied into another report to then be discarded. It was simple work for Pearl. She thought it odd that they were both doing the same job, but Pearl couldn’t deny the logical aspect of more hands creating less work. Although, Hawk’s Eye could have just as easily let Pearl handle everything while she relaxed or tended to more Elite duties. Pearl thought best to remain silent rather than question it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Busy Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sometimes it takes a while to get used to people.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their time together had been awkward at best. Pearl felt Hawk's Eye was mocking her with questions. <i>Will you do this? Will you help with that? Can you take care of those?</i></p>
<p>What did Hawk's Eye think Pearls were made for? It was patronizing in a way and perhaps, Pearl surmised, that was Hawk's Eye's way of punishing Pearl, her way of being condescending. </p>
<p>Pearl sometimes found herself missing the predictable way in which Azurite had treated her. Failure was confirmed by a strike to Pearl's form. Incompetence was met with verbal berating. Pearl knew when she did poorly and knew how to correct her behavior because Azurite would make it plainly obvious. It was easy enough to brace for a kick to her shins or a swat to her head. The confusing way in which Hawk's Eye spoke down to Pearl left her unsure of how to respond or what to do. Truly this was worse. </p>
<p><i>She should just reset me, then it wouldn't be so hard for me to get used to her.</i>  Pearl sighed. </p>
<p>Certain she would go mad without something to do, Pearl decided to go over every inch of space. She turned each item on every shelf in such a way that everything sat perfectly aligned and centered. The few pieces of furniture that could be moved had been set to their proper places as if none of it had been used.</p>
<p>"Do you enjoy doing that, Pearl?"</p>
<p>Pearl tried not to make an exasperated sound. "Yes, if it is what you wish of me, my Hawk's Eye." Was this wrong? Pearl thought back to a time in the Lava Spire when she had dropped a large stack of old texts, not for the first time that day, and Azurite had said "do you enjoy that Pearl? Being so careless every waking moment?" </p>
<p> Pearl felt ashamed of her own incompetence then and she paused in the middle of her work. She only had herself to blame for her poor performance. Azurite had put so much time and effort into training her to do right, and she had been so insufficient that Azurite had sent her away. It was a cruel joke to play on Hawk's Eye, to give a defective pearl away as a gift. </p>
<p>"Pearl?" The sound of Hawk's Eye's voice pulled Pearl away from her own thoughts. She looked over to her master where she sat in a chair. Hawk's Eye didn't say anything else, though she looked like she had something to say, so Pearl turned her body towards her to show her full attention. </p>
<p>Still Hawk's Eye said nothing, just stared at Pearl, seeming to consider something. Pearl felt a crawling sensation on her form, endlessly uncomfortable under Hawk's Eye's gaze. The blackness of her gem eye was soulless and never ending; she was afraid to look directly into it for too long. </p>
<p><i>Now that I think about it, I'm not sure what color her real eye is.</i> Pearl thought to herself. She met Hawk's Eye's gaze then and held her breath. Hawk's Eye's one eye was also dark, but not the same deep blackness of her gem. Pearl wanted to take a few steps closer to get a better look, but thought better of it and instead looked down at her hands. She may have imagined it, but it looked as if Hawk's Eye had looked away as well. </p>
<p>“Do you enjoy cleaning and organizing, Pearl?” Hawk’s Eye asked again.<br/>
Pearl put on a smile and said “I enjoy doing what I can for you, your radiance.” <i>She is so condescending to me in such an odd way! Pearl thought. Her constant belittling makes me feel- </i></p>
<p>How did it make her feel? Pearl wasn’t quite sure what this feeling was, somewhere between embarrassment and frustration. The open ended nature of Hawk’s Eye’s requests gave Pearl room to give an answer, though Pearl was sure that was some sort of trap.</p>
<p>“What else do you enjoy, Pearl?” Hawk’s Eye asked. It seemed to Pearl that Hawk’s Eye was looking for an answer Pearl did not have.</p>
<p>“My feelings are irrelevant.” Pearl stated. It was a fact of life for all Pearls.<br/>
Unfortunately this wasn’t what Hawk’s Eye wanted to hear. She sighed and ran a hand over her head, easing her long silver hair back and leaning herself back in the chair where she sat.</p>
<p>“There isn’t anything you enjoy?” Pearl was unfamiliar with the tone Hawk’s Eye was using; she sounded almost defeated. Pearl tried to think of an answer that would make her master happy. What did she like to do?</p>
<p>“Well..” pearl started slowly, “In the Spire, a lot of us would sing. The rooms there were good for it.” Pearl looked to her master and saw she had Hawk’s Eye’s full attention. “I was made to order, my clarity, and my previous-” Pearl stopped. How was she supposed to refer to her now?</p>
<p>“Azurite?” Hawk’s Eye offered.</p>
<p>Pearl almost flinched; it was odd hearing another gem say her name. She realized then Azurite had been in her head, not truly with her, this whole time. Then why was she acting like Azurite was still around? </p>
<p>	“Yes. Azurite. She wanted a Pearl who could sing well. So I suppose I enjoy it.” Because I know how to do it, Pearl didn’t want to say that part aloud. </p>
<p>	“So you like to sing.”</p>
<p>	“Yes, your clarity.”</p>
<p>	Hawk’s Eye sighed. “You really do not have to address me that way.”</p>
<p>	“I’m so sorry, please forgive me. How would you prefer to be addressed?” </p>
<p>	“By my gem is fine.”<br/>
Just Hawk’s Eye? That was too informal and definitely inappropriate, Pearl thought, <i>but if that's what she wants then I have to comply, don’t I?</i></p>
<p>	“Yes, My Hawk’s Eye.”</p>
<p>	“No- Pearl that isn’t,” she sighed again, “I’m not comfortable with that either.” </p>
<p>Pearl was confused, what did she want? Pearl considered her master’s gem name again- Hawk’s Eye- perhaps she was missing something; she had to be. Her master was obviously displeased with her. <i>Oh I wish she would just tell me outright so I could fix it. Just tell me what I’m doing wrong!</i></p>
<p><i>	Let’s see. Hawk’s Eye. Hawk’s. Eye. Is it the eye? She tried to rationalize an answer. Is it because her gem is her eye? Is that part of her name? Is it a joke? A mockery!?</i> Pearl was worried she had been participating in a rude callout to her master’s gem placement this entire time. </p>
<p>	“Hawk?” Pearl asked. Her master didn’t say anything in response, but something in her expression changed. Pearl still didn’t quite understand, “ . . forgive me,”<br/>
“You may call me Hawk. The clarity jargon isn’t necessary, especially when it’s just the two of us.”<br/>
“As you wish”<br/>
Then tension in the room grew. Pearl wondered if Hawk’s Eye was as uncomfortable as her.<br/>
“So, Pearl, will you sing for me?”<br/>
Even though it felt like stopping mid sentence, Pearl answered, “Yes, Hawk.”<br/>
And she sang. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pearl looked down at her hands, which were tangling the edge of her skirt. Hawk’s Eye didn’t seem to notice. “Pearl, will you please come over here and help me with this?” Her voice seemed lower than normal, somewhat reserved. </p>
<p>	Another question. Pearl wasn’t used to questions; only demands. A straightforward request, even, but not questions. Questions gave the opportunity to say no, and though Pearl never would, even giving her the option seemed inappropriate. It seemed Hawk’s Eye was partial to these questions, though, so Pearl decided to try and get used to it. </p>
<p>	Pearl walked over to where Hawk’s Eye sat. A small platform protruded from the wall, serving as a desk. On the desk was a glass orb which contained small floating bits of organic life. Some were alight with bio-luminescence.<br/></p><p>“They’re alive. As long as they’re given their local vegetation every other light cycle, they’ll thrive. Though they used to glow all the time.” Hawk’s Eye explained- but didn’t explain what Pearl was to help with. Hawk’s Eye turned, and handed Pearl small forceps. “You use these to feed them.”<br/></p>
<p>Pearl did as hawk’s Eye instructed, pulling a pinch of soft spongy vegetation from a large sample Hawk’s Eye had and dropping it into the glass orb as Hawk’s Eye held the small lid open. The wall was a yellowish green with the organics’ light. Side by side as they were, Pearl dared a look over to Hawk’s Eye who was busy watching the small glowing organics, which helped. Perhaps it was a trick of the faint lights, but Pearl thought that her master’s true eye wasn’t quite black, but a very dark blue.<br/></p><p>Hawk’s Eye could feel Pearl watching, so she looked over to her. Pearl straightened up immediately, putting some distance between them, and she noticed then that she was taller than her master by at least a few inches. Being looked at was uncomfortable so Pearl turned her face away, looking at the organics again. Her hand on the platform was close to Hawk’s Eye’s hand. Pearl may have been taller but Hawk’s Eye’s hands were just a tad bigger.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i> This isn’t good. I should not be this close. </i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>So Pearl moved away from the desk completely and tried to find something else to keep her busy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A New Colony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pearl and Hawk's Eye travel to a newly colonized planet that's requested a little extra muscle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An attendant came some time after. Pearl thought Hawk’s Eye might have sighed at the alert from the door, but it was so quiet she wasn’t sure it actually happened.</p><p>	Hawk's Eye touched the pad near the door and the door slid sideways into the wall. Another pearl stood upright on the other side. She was plain white, but beautiful in her paleness. Pearl saw the resemblance in the white pearls skin and Hawk’s Eye’s silvery white hair and felt ashamed at her blueness. It was a reminder that she didn’t belong here. She tried to swallow those feelings.</p><p>	“The ship to take you to colony Mercury Seven has arrived and is waiting for you at the station below. Forgive me, your radiance, but have you completed transferring your belongings to the loading bay?” Her voice was a bit nasally.</p><p>	“Affirmative.” Hawk’s Eye’s tone seemed almost bored.</p><p>	“Then please allow me to escort you to the ship”  the white pearl bowed, pivoted on one foot, and began down the walkway towards the lift platform. Hawk’s Eye took a step and stopped to look at Pearl over her shoulder. It was her gem eye- Pearl wasn’t sure if she could see her with it. With a small movement of her head towards the door, Pearl understood that she was telling her to follow. With her hands clasped in front of her, Pearl followed her out the door.</p><p>	The white pearl walked well over an arm’s length away and on the edges of the pathways, making sure she was never actually in front of Hawk’s Eye. Her walk was very brisk but they kept pace after her. Pearl took advantage of walking behind them to take a look around. Hawk’s Eye’s living quarters were near a warp station, but behind the station was a garage of sorts with a tall building attached to it that reminded Pearl of a spire.</p><p>They walked straight through the buildings, no one bothered to check why they were there. Everyone inside looked busy; not a single gem was standing still. But, Pearl noticed, each of the gems managed to catch a peek at Hawk’s Eye as they passed. Some looked shocked to see them and gave them a bit more room to walk by, as if they were afraid just to be near her.</p><p>The ship sat on a large runway. Quartz soldiers were loading equipment and carrying bubbles into ships. The ship they were boarding was less impressive in size than the one they had taken to homeworld, but this ship was awesome in its appearance.  It looked incredibly fast, even while stationary. The white pearl, Hawk’s Eye, and Pearl stopped just below the edge of the ship’s wing, a bridge extended and stopped just before the white pearl’s feet. She stepped further out of the way and bowed, extending an arm to the ship’s entrance. Hawk’s Eye walked up without a word, and Pearl followed closely behind in fear the bridge would move without her on it.</p><p>Pearl had been inside ships before, but they were usually small, simple, and only for sitting while Azurite traveled off planet. The inside of this ship had command panels all along the front end, three small seats evenly spaced along it and one larger seat behind those- obviously the captain’s chair. Two nephrites and one peridot sat in the chairs watching monitors. A third Nephrite stood and eagerly welcomed Hawk’s Eye. From this third Nephrite’s appearance Pearl could tell she was the captain of the ship. This Nephrite wore a small shoulder cape that covered only one of her shoulders and stopped where her arm bends, a yellow diamond emblazoned on the front side so that it aligned over the nephrite’s chest. </p><p>"Welcome aboard! I do hope you find our simple accommodations adequate. All of your belongings have been  secured” She seemed friendly. Hawk’s Eye went straight to business.</p><p>“How long until we arrive?”</p><p>“Our course is clear; we shouldn’t experience any turbulence, I expect we’ll be there within the hour.” The Nephrite offered cheerily.</p><p>Hawk’s Eye nodded once, approvingly, and walked off to the side of the room where seating was arranged up against the wall, out of the way of the controls. Pearl gave the Nephrite a polite bow before following. </p><p>Hawk’s Eye sat, her chin on her hand, elbow on the edge of the small window there. Pearl stood beside her, as it wasn’t typically appropriate to share seating with your owner. Pearl stood as close to the corner as she could and tried to make herself invisible. </p><p>They were off shortly. Pearl tried to contain her curiosity at the inside of the ship, especially since her master was just staring out the window at the passing space. Pearl dared a quick glance around and finally noticed two green quartz guards across from them standing against the opposite wall. One of them gave Pearl a small smile and Pearl immediately looked down before they both got in trouble. Though no one was really looking at them. In the back of the ship, out of the way of any real authority- besides Hawk’s Eye. And her gem was in the way, wasn’t it? Her one real eye was looking out the window. </p><p>Pearl considered for a moment before she met the other gem’s gaze again. The guard snuck a small wave. Carefully, Pearl lifted a hand and stretched and curled her fingers once in a sorry attempt at a wave back. The guard nearly beamed. The other quartz guard standing beside her rolled her eyes. </p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, Pearl saw her master turn her head towards them and Pearl felt her spine go ridgid. </p><p>Oh no, I shouldn’t have done that. I’ll surely be scolded now for misbehaving in front of-<br/>“Pearl,” Hawk’s Eye said quietly.</p><p>Here it comes. Pearl turned to face Hawk’s Eye, her chin to her chest. But she didn’t receive a scolding. Instead, Hawk’s Eye patted the seat beside her. Incredulous, Pearl met her one eye. She can’t be serious? Hawk’s Eye just stared at her.</p><p>Quickly, Pearl sat down, not wanting to disobey. She was facing the green quartzs again, they were looking straight ahead at nothing, behaving themselves. Pearl wondered briefly if they were worried for her.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>They arrived on the planet after the short flight. The foliage was thick and very green. White quartz soldiers and green quartz guards moved off another ship and started unloading equipment. Two of the white quartzs guarded Hawk’s Eye, Pearl, and the rest of the ship’s crew as they deboarded. Pearl tried to take in as much of the scenery as she could but they walked straight into an underground passage. There, Nephrite and Hawk’s Eye met with a Sapphire. When they both soluted her, Pearl followed suit and bowed low. Pearl wouldn’t dare look directly at her, but even what she could see of the Sapphire’s form from her peripheral Pearl thought very beautiful. </p><p>“Your grand clarity,” the Nephrite spoke with some awe in her voice, “If you would be so kind as to foresee for us how our mission will go.”</p><p>The Sapphire, with her hands together, tilted her head upwards and spoke with a soft, knowing voice, “I foresee the monsters attacking our troops. Before they are captured, they will destroy the physical forms of three gems: two guards and one scout. Immediately after the last gem’s physical form is destroyed, we will obtain the creature that has been delaying our construction.” Once she finished speaking, she lowered her face back to look at the Nephrite, though how she could see through her hair obstructing her vision, Pearl didn’t know. Nephrite bowed low,</p><p>“Oh thank you, your radiance. Your divine sight is a most precious aid in our efforts to develop this colony.”</p><p>Other conversations ensued with other gems, information was shared about the colony’s progress and the troubles they had encountered. Pearl learned this was why Hawk’s Eye had been called back to the colony; many organics yet lived, though Hawk’s Eye and her team had taken out the largest and more destructive of beasts, some still lingered and one specifically had proven too much trouble to deal with. Hawk’s Eye listened attentively, but spoke very little. </p><p>Pearl felt like she was being watched and turned to see the Sapphire facing her from some distance away. Pearl moved her hands into the Diamond solute and moved her eyes forward. </p><p>Is she looking at me? Why would she look at me? Am I going to get in trouble for having looked at her? Pearl worried to herself. </p><p>After some debate, Hawk’s Eye was assigned a Peridot and the task of scoping out a location for the colony’s Prime Kindergarten. The Peridot knew what materials to look for; Hawk’s Eye was to ensure everything went smoothly. A map of the immediate area was shared to a number of devices that were then passed around to the more elite gems. </p><p>A gem Pearl didn’t recognize pointed to her and asked Hawk’s Eye, “What shall we do with your Peal while you’re out, your clarity?”</p><p>“She will come along with me.” Hawk’s Eye answered plainly.</p><p>Nephrite stepped forward, “But she is a Pearl; she’ll be in the way more than anything.” the Nephrite’s normally cheery disposition wavered.</p><p>The first gem chimed in again, “the captain is right; it’s better to keep her here and let us use her while you’re away. If it comes down to combat she’ll be worse than useless on the field.”</p><p>“We can send her to the crew room and have her assist with the preparation for the Bismuths’ arrival” it sounded like Nephrite was making the decision already. </p><p>Even though her face was devoid of emotion, the dissatisfaction carried in her voice when Hawk’s Eye spoke up, “No. Pearl will stay with me and accompany me out into the field.” Nephrite looked Hawk’s Eye square in the eyes, almost staring her down, but Nephrite gave in quickly. </p><p>“Fine. Peridot, grab the Pearl a communicator.”</p><p>The Peridot which had been assigned to Hawk’s Eye trotted over to a table and picked up a sort of headband with short antennae protruding out.</p><p>“At least with that we can find you out in the field from here.” Nephrite seemed irritated with the decision to let Pearl go with them but sounded suddenly tired, as if she didn’t have the energy to argue it further.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for not updating in a while, I got stuck playing minecraft.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. In The Feild</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You hope that you get to happily chant, McDonalds! McDonalds! McDonalds! But stead you're waterboarded with cups of plain black coffee.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three of them- Hawk’s Eye, Peridot, and Pearl- went off towards the planet’s eastern hemisphere. Peridot took a sort of wand-looking object from her gem, which then split longways into a screen. Peridot scrolled through information on it as they walked. From behind them Pearl could see over the Peridot’s shoulder. She saw the information on the screen was one of the files she had helped organize and Pearl felt glad for that brief moment, seeing that her efforts had been helpful. </p><p>“According to your report, the specimens brought back were 4 kilometers from here. If this is accurate- and I’m sure it is!” Peridot glanced over to Hawk’s Eye briefly, surely expecting she might be disrespected, “Then we’ll have to call for another ship with double the gems we would normally need just to mine everything out.”</p><p>“Most likely.” Pearl was growing used to Hawk’s Eye short answers.</p><p>“If you would be so generous as to shine your light where your reports indicate the suggested startline for the terraforming . . . ” </p><p>The two of them went on like that as they walked, the Peridot explaining what needed to be done in accordance to the reports and Hawk’s Eye verifying or occasionally offering a better suggestion that the Peridot would then thank her for. </p><p>Pearl had some difficulty keeping up with them; the terrain was so inconsistent. Pearl had never been anywhere like this before; so wild and undeveloped. There was so much scenery to take in, Pearl could barely process it all. Plants, tiny organic lifeforms buzzing about, some as big as her hand, other barely visible specs. The plant life jutted out in all shapes and sizes from all different surfaces. The ground, mostly, but some also sprouted from other plants! It was all very fascinating. </p><p>The group came to a sudden stop and Pearl, not paying enough attention, collided with the Peridot, almost knocking over the little green gem. “Watch it!” She grumbled and pushed Pearl backwards.<br/>Pearl stumbled but kept her footing. Hawk’s Eye was standing extremely still. She turned her head slowly, scanning the area. The Peridot spoke quietly, “There’s nothing on my sensors,” That didn’t seem to matter to Hawk’s Eye, however.</p><p>Then- a crack. Pearl listened with them, trying to pinpoint where the sound came from. Absolute silence, then another sound, like a deep grumble, Pearl had never heard a sound like it before. The Peridot manifested a weapon from her gem; some kind of prod that glowed with a red electric current. A shadow slinked a ways in front of the group, behind the foliage just ahead. Hawk’s Eye’s arms glowed and moved, swaying forward in a wave. The shadow leapt out, giant mouth roaring, its flat clawed feet swiping.</p><p>Pearl couldn’t stop the shout that erupted from her. The Peridot flanked right while Pearl took a step backwards, but the monster had stopped advancing. Pearl looked at the monster, smooth orange skin, with a body that was basically all mouth with no obvious segment from head to body. It did have four short gravity connectors that were flat on the bottom. This monster’s four limbs were squished, held against its body by thick, segmented metal. Pearl followed the metal that wrapped around the monsters body back to their source at Hawk’s Eye’s shoulders. <br/>	<i> Is that her weapon? </i><br/>The monster let out a sound that was low in pitch but loud in volume. The plants around them quivered and little pebbles on the ground bounced lightly from the strength of the sound waves. The headband Pearl was wearing reacted with terrible feedback that screeched in her head. The Peridot cringed at it, too- Pearl assumed she had a communicator on her as well.</p><p>With some effort, Hawk’s Eye lifted the beast up into the air and slammed it back down hard onto the ground and it ceased its howling. The great force of its body and Hawk’s Eye’s strength cracked the ground beneath the large creature.<br/>Peridot moved then, going after the beast now that it lay prone on the ground. Peridot extended her arm in a forward thrust and a red ball of energy shot out from the tip of her weapon and hit the monster, rippling over its body. The beast cried out- this time in pain- and then fell limp, clear fluids dripping from its huge hinge-like mouth. </p><p>“That should leave it incapacitated for a while.” Peridot said, relaxing. </p><p>Hawk’s Eye released the best, retracting her long metal arms. Once they were free of the monster Pearl saw the sharp, angry looking claws at the ends, surprised. She had to remind herself that Hawk’s Eye had a reputation for being a brutal killer; obviously her weapon would be just as sinister.  </p><p>With the monster downed, Peridot moved in closer to it, opening one of her screens and centering it to capture an image of the beast. Hawk’s Eye hadn’t relaxed yet, Pearl noticed, and so she didn’t relax either. </p><p>Pearl had no idea what she was supposed to be doing in this situation. Pearls were made for standing around and looking pretty, completing simple tasks, not for venturing out onto uncharted planetoids, even with an escort as strong as Hawk’s Eye. Pearl remembered how Nephrite had said she would be less than useless. </p><p><i> She was absolutely right, I don’t belong out here. Maybe if I had asked to stay.. </i><br/>Pearl took an involuntary step backwards, her foot crunching the dried foliage on the ground beneath. The sound seemed loud in the small area in which they stood. Suddenly another growl sounded, and this time Pearl knew where it was coming from; behind her. </p><p>Pearl turned to see another beast just like the first one, only much smaller. It lunged out from the foliage at her but she ducked in time for it to fly overhead. <br/>“Not another one!” Peridot shouted in irritated disbelief. </p><p>“Don’t worry.” Hawk’s Eye’s voice was still calm.</p><p><i> How? How can she be so calm in a situation like this? </i> Pearl thought incredulously. <br/>Hawk’s Eye turned and extended a single arm out, her sharp claws exploded out from her arm like torpedoes and shot into the creature’s body while it was still midair. The monster cried and fell to the ground. It stayed there, shaking, as a dark liquid leaked out from its body. </p><p>Another monster leaped out from high in the trees, shrieking as it descended down on Hawk’s Eye, but the gem merely swung her heavy metal arm, knocking the beast from the air. Peridot made a sort of “eep!” as she jumped out of the way and the monster crashed into the dirt where Peridot had been standing. This monster was different- where the other monster was large and round with smooth skin, this one was much skinnier, almost like a gem in its proportions, with six skinny appendages and red, zigzag-patterned fur.  </p><p>The hard crash wasn’t enough to knock the monster out, and it positioned its four front limbs under itself, its round, drooling maw facing Hawk’s Eye.</p><p>Hawk’s Eye turned towards it and clapped her metal claws together. Her fingers came together in a point like a drill tip and shot out, shooting straight through the monster’s head. Dark liquid splattered on the dirt and the plants behind the monster before it fell back onto the ground. </p><p>Complete silence settled as the monster ceased moving. Peridot stood in the middle of a half-step backwards from the monsters on the ground, looking at Hawk’s Eye with a sort of contained horror. Pearl, too, could only stare, unsure of what to do or how to react, still crouched near the ground. Hawk’s Eye looked from Peridot to Pearl, her expression blank, as it had been during the entire ambush, her one eye intense, her gaze piercing. Pearl couldn’t move; she knew if she tried to stand her legs would shake under her. Watching Hawk's Eye take on and defeat these monsters with no emotion, and so easily, had left Pearl and Peridot both frozen with fear. Pearl thought then she had never been more afraid of her master.</p><p>Finally Hawk's Eye spoke, "let's keep going," and she walked onward, completely unfazed. </p><p>Peridot trotted behind Hawk's Eye quickly, but Pearl hesitated before following, wondering who her master truly was and how she should feel about her. Pearl had thought her life had somewhat improved after being given to Hawk's Eye, but now she wasn't so sure. </p><p> </p><p> The three of them arrived at the proposed dig-site mentioned in the report and Peridot drilled a dozen or so small holes into the dirt, pulling out long cylinders of dirt each time. Each sample was recorded and stored in a pressurized containment tube. <br/>Hawk’s Eye seemed bored by this, and simply stood with her arms behind her back, though her weapons remained active on her arms. Occasionally she would step slowly to one side or another, seemingly looking at nothing. Pearl had a hard time looking at her master after having seen such violence carried out so effortlessly. Peridot said little, probably only what was necessary. Pearl noticed that Peridot had stopped looking at Hawk’s Eye completely.</p><p>“Pearl.” Hawk’s Eye called to her, Pearl could feel a lump form in her throat suddenly. </p><p>“Y-yes?”</p><p>“Use your communicator, let them know we’ll be heading back,” Hawk’s Eye said, and then added, “and ask if the Sapphire is still at the base.” </p><p>Her instructions were simple, her voice even. Pearl wondered how someone could destroy an organic creature so brutally and still be so calm. Pearl only knew organics to be mindless beasts, but the action of destroying and tearing their bodies apart left her feeling ill. </p><p>Pearl pressed down on a button on the side of her communicator head band and heard the static from the empty channel inside her head. Her own voice sounded off as she spoke, “This is Pearl, Hawk’s Eye and Peridot reporting. W-we will be making our way back now.” she paused, unsure, “Um, is Sapphire still there?”</p><p>A few seconds of empty static and a voice responded. “This is Peridot XX Cut 107, Lady Sapphire is still with us. Captain Nephrite and her squad have yet to return. Please send your coordinates.”</p><p>“Y-yes, okay.” Pearl wasn’t sure how exactly to send coordinates. She looked to the Peridot that was with her, still taking samples on the ground, and thought surely she would know their location.</p><p>The Peridot stood up, “I’ll handle that.” and then she muttered, assumingly to Hawk’s Eye, “Your Pearl has no manners.” Pearl felt her face get hot.</p><p>“Neither do you,” Hawk’s Eye retorted without skipping a beat. </p><p>Pearl was surprised at her master’s comment. It couldn’t have been that her master was defending her. Pearl didn’t know how she was supposed to feel, but she felt somewhat happy. Perhaps it was just that the comment was humorous. </p><p>The Peridot fed their coordinates to her own communicator and ended her message with, “Peridot, out” Pearl figured she should remember to include the “out” message next time. <br/>A few more minutes passed with Peridot taking pictures of her rock samples and typing information onto her screen. Finally she said, “We're done here. Lets head back.” and started walking towards base camp. Pearl stood upright and waited patiently for the two of them to walk past her so she could follow, but Hawk’s Eye hadn’t moved.<br/>“Aren’t we going back now?” Peridot asked cautiously.</p><p>Hawk’s Eye was looking around, scanning, “Something feels not quite right.” she turned and walked towards a large stone overhang, the tip of which was nearly three meters higher than the top of Hawk’s Eye’s form. She looked at the overhang’s surface, scrutinizing. “When my squadron and I came here last, there were irritating creatures that jumped about and caused quite a nuisance. I expected we would have to deal with at least some of them again.”</p><p>Peridot gulped, “well… maybe they all left!” she declared</p><p>Hawk’s Eye thought hard, bringing a hand to her chin, “It seems too convenient. Perhaps it is possible they completely dispersed with production starting..” she trailed off.</p><p>“So it's no problem” Peridot offered. “We should go.”</p><p>Hawk’s Eye looked unconvinced, but gave up whatever she was looking for and began walking towards Peridot and Pearl.<br/>Pearl thought she could feel her master’s footsteps and looked down on the ground to see small pebbles and fallen leaves shaking slightly, rhythmically.<br/> These aren’t footsteps, Pearl looked up to her master in time to see her one eye widen as she reached towards her</p><p>“Pearl!” she shouted, alarmed</p><p>But Pearl was already falling into darkness, pulled back by something that had wrapped around her torso. Something had grabbed hold and was pulling her underground. Pearl could feel the cold dampness of compacted dirt inches from her face. The creature spun once and let her go, flinging her down onto hard rock while it stayed suspended over the opening of the tunnel they had gone down.<br/>It was dark; the only light came from the hole above. Pearl looked up to see what had taken her underground. She thought it was the same skinnier monster that had attacked before. Its four front appendages pressed against the mouth of the tunnel, suspending the monster there while it looked down at her, two more limbs, shorter than the others, dangled freely, swaying in the air between them. It had long finger-like appendages at the ends of each limb and its face was scrunched in anger. </p><p>The monster screamed at her with a voice that sounded too gem-like. Pearl felt droplets of moisture fall from its mouth onto her face and felt a pounding in her head. Then a shout- Peridot’s voice? It sounded muted as if it were far away. </p><p>“It’s just a pearl! We need to get out of here!” </p><p>How far down underground had this creature taken Pearl for Peridot to sound so far?<br/>In the darkness Pearl could barely make out the creature, but she saw its mouth open slowly, sharp jagged teeth poked out forward from inside in a sickly arrangement. Its arms gave way and the monster let itself fall down, Pearl rolled to the side quickly in an attempt to dodge and fell down off a ledge father into another hole, this one less dug out, likely created from natural rock that had cracked apart. Pearl’s form knocked against rock and stone as she tumbled downward. This second tunnel was narrow and long; her skinny frame had an easier time getting down than the creature, which could be heard pulling itself down, scraping at the rocks and dirt, struggling to claw its way down to Pearl.</p><p>Finally finding a bottom to the tunnel, Pearl felt her body ache with pain and tried to make out her appearance in the darkness. Her body was scraped, her hair tangled, her skirt torn, her outer appearance was a mess. Even if they found her down there, she would be an insult to have around in this condition. </p><p>The monster’s snorts and snarls sounded through the cave, not too far away. Pearl panicked, reaching in the darkness, feeling the dirt floor around her looking for another way to go, but she could hardly see in front of her as she grasped blindly and she was afraid to crawl or move in a direction she couldn’t see. </p><p>The monster had found her, Pearl heard its growling clearly less than a meter away. Pearl could just barely make out the image of the monster, its long skinny fingers grasping at her, its face peeking through jagged rocks. <br/> With great effort, the monster squeezed and pulled itself through the tiny opening and once enough of it was through, its body flung fast towards Pearl; she squeezed her eyes shut and waited to feel the pain of the monster's teeth or claws cutting into her form. She screamed, but felt nothing. </p><p>But the monster was still snarling at her; Pearl could hear it. She dared a peek and noticed a distinct blue hue all around her. Pearl saw the monster, too, seemingly stuck against the top of the small cave they were in. <br/><i> Is some force pulling it upward? </i> Pearl thought, confused. <br/>But then she wondered why everything was suddenly blue instead of the dank dusty color of rock and dirt. Pearl reached a shaky hand forward and her arm stopped short, something invisible pressed against her fingers. <i> Is the monster doing this? </i><br/>The sound of rocks crunching under pressure could be heard some distance away, rubble tumbling, and then a voice- Hawk’s Eye’s voice, calling out to Pearl.<br/>Pearl desperately looked around the enclosed space, eyes straining to see in the darkness, as she felt the ground around her shake and thunder, “I’m here!” Pearl shouted weakly, hoping Hawk’s Eye would be able to hear her. </p><p>A piece of rock exploded from the wall, sharp metal claws jutted out through the dark, compacted dirt. The hand turned back to the wall, finger-blades curling, and it crumbled away easily. Another clawed, metal hand pushed through the dirt and the two hands pushed the mass of dirt and rocks to one side, like forcing a door open, and Hawk’s Eye stood clearly on the other side.<br/>Hawk’s Eye took in the scene, saw the monster trapped up against the rocky walls of the small enclosure. One of her metal hands shot out at the beast, her arm extending well past its natural length, and the claws fixed themselves around the monster’s head. Hawk’s Eye’s shoulder moved back hard, pulling her arm back, obviously extending effort, and pulled the monster free. It’s body scraped against the rock, tearing its furry skin and leaving a dark residue that stained the dirt a dark color. </p><p>Hawk’s Eye brought the beast up to her own face and looked it menacingly in the eye, “Pathetic creature,” she spat insultingly before crushing the beast’s head in her hand. More of the monster’s dark liquid splattered out, across the upper half of Hawk’s Eye’s form, on the dirt and rock around them, and even as far as Pearl- though the liquid didn’t touch her, Pearl noticed, but looked to have stopped some inches from her face, suspended in air as if she were standing behind a window. </p><p>The monster’s body fell to the ground with an unnerving, wet thud. Pearl looked to see Hawk’s Eye’s intense stare locked on her. Pearl felt Hawk’s Eye’s intensity, the killer’s intent that surrounded her. Afraid, Pearl’s legs buckled out from underneath her and she fell to her knees, though she was unable to look away from her master. </p><p>“You can drop your bubble, Pearl” Hawk’s Eye said, her voice unnaturally even and calm. Pearl couldn’t find her voice, could only look on, afraid and unsure. It hadn’t occurred to Pearl that she had bubbled herself.<br/>“Pearl,” Hawk’s Eye said again, “Pearl, please it is alright now, we need-” a scream echoed from above them, back where Hawk’s Eye had come down. It sounded like Peridot. Hawk’s Eye’s voice was stern now, “Pearl!” </p><p>Pearl flinched in fear and the emotional shock popped her bubble. She crumpled inwards, her head nearly touching the dirt, and wrapped her arms around herself. Finally Pearl found her voice and spoke; her words came out in a rush, “I’m so sorry, so sorry your radiance, I’ve ruined the mission, I’m a disgrace to look at, I’m so sorry,” Pearl’s voice was thick with tears, she hoped that a proper punishment would alleviate this whole mess, but she knew that her carelessness was the cause and perhaps it would be better that she be left behind to shatter in the dirt.</p><p>“Pearl, stop with that,”</p><p><i> Oh yes it’s clear, she is so very upset with me, she should just discard me here, </i><br/>“Please, Pearl, I am sure the peridot’s barricade has broken, you and I must resurface!” her voice was panicked, “Pearl, come, please!” </p><p>She obviously wanted Pearl to move, but was that wise? Pearl tried to gather herself so that she could obey her master’s wishes, but she lost her footing again as the cave started shaking. Hawk’s Eye managed to call out to Pearl one more time before the rocks and dirt began to fall, caving them in and burying them both. Pearl felt the coldness of the dirt and soil before the heavy weight of it all buried both her form and her consciousness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyo wasn't that fun? Poof!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. To Cry on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trying to live with confusing feelings is hard. Trying to live with systemic racism is even harder.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pearl’s consciousness returned enough for her to know she was inside her gem, to know her form had been crushed and broken. In the moment the rocks were falling, Pearl was sure her gem would be crushed as well, and she had been fine with that. </p><p>
  <i> What a disgrace I’ve been. Incomparably inadequate. </i>
</p><p>Pearl had been such a mess out there. Carelessly snatched by a monster, derailing the mission, and then being unable to listen when her master had the kindness to still call for her. </p><p>Pearl was disappointed that she hadn’t been crushed in the ordeal, that now she would have to face reassignment. Perhaps they might just deem her defective and shatter her regardless. With her poor track record she doubted any upstanding gem would want her as an assistant. Perhaps she could be stationed at a door somewhere.. </p><p>Pearl sighed inwardly, knowing she would have to reform eventually. </p><p>
  <i> If I stay like this long enough they might consider me defective now. It would be more convenient than being processed back on Homeworld.  </i>
</p><p>But Pearl knew that if she had survived then there was no doubt that Hawk’s Eye should have survived as well, and Pearl could not leave her master waiting forever. </p><p>Hawk’s Eye’s current form of discipline had mostly been condescending, so for an atrocity like this perhaps she would finally yell outrightly at her. She wondered what it would take for Hawk’s Eye to actually strike at her as Azurite had done.  </p><p>Pearl thought how Hawk’s Eye might physically punish someone and, like images in a book, she saw Hawk’s Eye tearing a monster in half, saw her crushing a monster's head with one hand, saw the intense look that had been on her face, that she had looked at Pearl with. But her voice when she had called out,</p><p>
  <i> “Pearl, come, please!” </i>
</p><p>Pearl was afraid and confused. Why was Hawk’s Eye like this? Pearl could understand why, now, the reason gems avoided Hawk’s Eye yet praised her; she demanded their respect without even asking for it. The way she killed without thought; was she cruel?</p><p>
  <i> “Pearl, will you sing for me?” </i>
</p><p>Pearl sighed again. What was she supposed to do? She reformed, finally, because Pearl knew she ought to. Even if there was pain and retribution waiting for her, she knew she deserved it. Pearl made sure to put everything back into place; the hem on her sheer skirt, the Diamond symbol at the base of her neck, the heart-line of her leotard, the ribbons that wound up her legs and ended at her calf- those were Azurite’s ribbons, Pearl remembered then. Should she still keep Azurite’s ribbons if she was no longer her pearl? Pearl thought of Hawk’s Eyes legs instead.</p><p>It was dimly lit, wherever Pearl was, and she wasn’t standing as she thought she would be, but was seated somewhere. Pearl felt a soft touch settle on her lower back. </p><p>“Pearl?”</p><p>Pearl’s eyes adjusted to the low light and she saw Hawk’s Eye just beside her, rather close, now that Pearl thought about it.</p><p>“Oh my stars!” Pearl gasped, surprised to find she was sitting atop her master’s lap. Pearl wondered how and why that was and guessed that Hawk’s Eye must have been holding Pearl’s gem in her hands before she reformed. “Forgive me, let me just-!” Pearl tried to move off of her but Hawk’s Eye’s hand snaked to Pearls hip and held her firmly in place. Pearl remembered then that her master was strong. </p><p>“Don’t worry, Pearl, please.” Hawk’s Eye said, her voice was low but something in it alarmed Pearl; she met her eye, “Pearl, I want to apologize to you.”</p><p>Pearl could only blink at her.</p><p>“I had not considered your safety. The mission did not seem a difficult one to me, though I knew there were hostile natives still,” Hawk’s Eye stopped there and looked down a moment before continuing, “I did not think there would be so many there. I could have grabbed you, but I did not. I was unsure if I would hurt you with my gauntlets and I hesitated.” Hawk’s Eye’s grip on Pearl tightened, but it didn’t hurt. “It was my fault that you were hurt, Pearl. I am sorry.” </p><p>Pearl stared in disbelief. Hawk’s Eye genuinely looked upset with herself. She wasn’t sure what she should say to her master, or how she should react. Though she had done so herself hundreds of times, no one had ever apologized to Pearl before. Pearl was unsure why her master didn’t see that she was at fault, not her. Pearl opened her mouth to speak but then stopped. She wanted to tell Hawk’s Eye that it was her own fault she was hurt, but as she looked at the expression on her master’s face the right words wouldn’t come to her. </p><p>Hawk’s Eye looked back up to Pearl, obviously waiting for some kind of response, but Pearl could not think of one. She watched her master’s one eye look between her own eyes and wondered what she saw there. </p><p>Pearl wanted to move away; sitting on her master’s lap was no doubt all kinds of inappropriate, but judging by how tightly Hawk’s Eye was holding her there, she must have wanted Pearl to stay. Pearl thought the hand gripping her should be squeezing tighter, should be hurting her. This touch was terribly unfamiliar and only added to her uneasiness. </p><p>“Do you accept, Pearl?” Hawks Eye asked.</p><p>“Accept?”</p><p>“My apology. I am sorry for how the mission went.” </p><p>Pearl pondered for a moment, then spoke. “Hawk,” she still wasn’t comfortable using such an informal name, but she thought Hawks Eye preferred it, “you do not need to apologize to me.” Pearl finally said.</p><p>“Just as well, Pearl, please accept my apology.” Hawk’s Eye insisted.</p><p>Pearl had to force herself not to sigh. This entire ordeal was confusing, not right. “Yes, alright then, I accept your apology.” Pearl offered up a weak smile hoping it would help, that she could please her master, and felt better when Hawks Eye returned it with a small smile of her own. </p><p>Whenever Pearl had to speak to her master, she made an effort to look into her one eye, rather than her gem eye, but sitting so close together made it difficult for Pearl to avoid it. </p><p>Hawk’s Eye’s gem eye was as black as space with one thin ring of blue and something like cross-hairs in a golden-bronze color. It was the blackness that Pearl was drawn to. “Can you see?” Pearl asked.</p><p>“You mean with my gem,” Hawks Eye clarified.</p><p>Pearl nodded.</p><p>“In a way I can, yes. It is not like the way I see with my eye. You have been within your gem before; it is a bit like that. I can see, and I cannot. Mostly I use my gem to see far or closely when I otherwise cannot. It is useful for gathering information at a distance.” </p><p>Pearl was surprised by how satisfied she was with that explanation, and thankful that her master didn’t seem to mind the intrusion. </p><p>“Is there anything else?” Hawk’s Eye asked. Could she really ask another question? It wasn’t hard for Pearl to think of one.</p><p>“Your hands change; you called them gauntlets?” Pearl tried not to picture Hawk’s Eye ripping those monsters apart.</p><p>“More than just my hands,” she said, almost with a hint of smugness in her voice. Hawk’s Eye kicked her legs forward and another pair of gauntlets appeared at the ends of her legs. Her legs themselves changed too; they looked to be made of the same segmented metal Pearl had seen before. </p><p>“Oh!” That was interesting, Pearl thought as she looked down at her master’s legs. Most gem weapons she had seen thus far had been a separate tool that was pulled from inside a gem. Although, Pearl had once heard that some rubies could summon hard gloves on their hands. This seemed similar. </p><p>“I can summon a gauntlet for each limb that I have.” Hawk’s Eye explained, “I try to keep my legs a secret though; enemies never expect it.” Pearl could hear the smile in her voice now and Pearl found herself turning back to Hawk’s Eye’s face so she could see it. </p><p>Their faces were closer now, Hawk’s Eye having jostled Pearl to summon weapons from her legs. Pearl felt her face go hot and desperately searched for another topic</p><p>“Enemies?” she asked, though as soon as she said it she thought maybe she didn’t want to know.</p><p>Hawks Eye blinked and thought for a moment before responding. “I was created as a spy.” she looked away for the rest of her answer, “White Diamond crafted me herself, not from an injector like other gems. She created me and,” she paused, “a few others.” Pearl wondered if there were other Hawks Eye gems. If so, she had never heard of them.</p><p>“Some time after Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond began developing their own colonies, White Diamond saw that they were growing more independent. She created us to carry out private missions for her. We never had to file reports and nothing we did was recorded. White Diamond would tell us what she wanted, sometimes how she wanted us to follow through, and we acted accordingly. </p><p>“There was a disagreement between Yellow and White- some solar system with a planet that would jump from different gravitational pulls every other rotation. It was quite fascinating, actually.” Hawks Eye looked to Pearl then, the subject of the jumping planet seemed amusing to her somehow, though Pearl didn’t understand what gravitational pulls were. </p><p>Hawk’s Eye continued, the pleasure shined in her eyes, “It was so uncanny, Pearl. As the planet rotated, it would get too close to another planet’s rotation from another system. You see, Pearl, this other planet’s mass was much greater and so that planet would pull the first one out of its original cycle!” Hawks Eye seemed almost excited, and spoke with a sort of half smile. Pearl found herself also smiling somewhat while listening to Hawks Eye go on. “Then as it orbited back, the star from the first solar system would pull it right back- the planet shared two solar systems.”</p><p>“Ah, but I’ve gotten off topic,” Hawks Eye focused, her expression growing dour again.<br/>
“Yellow Diamond said that while the planet was in her solar system, it should belong to her, that the planet was out of White’s jurisdiction whenever it left its home system. It was a silly argument for two perfect beings to have. But I was tasked with watching Yellow Diamond’s forces for a long time regarding that specific issue.”</p><p>Pearl surmised that a story about the Diamonds would intrigue anyone, but she found that she was dying to learn more. “Did you do anything? Was Yellow Diamond doing things that a Diamond shouldn’t?” </p><p>Hawks Eye smiled at Pearl then, a real smile with teeth showing; Pearl hadn't seen her smile like that up until now. “I do not think I am a fair judge for what gems are meant to do.”</p><p>Hawks Eye’s words confused Pearl; she wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean. Pearl must have been making a face then because Hawk’s Eye’s smile changed to be more solemn.</p><p>“What else can I answer for you, Pearl?” she asked.</p><p><i> More? I get to ask again? </i> Pearl felt she was being rewarded for something she didn’t deserve, but she couldn’t deny her own curiosity. </p><p>“Why don’t you let me address you properly?” Though she didn’t mean to, Pearl’s question sounded sad.</p><p>Hawk’s Eye sighed, “ I really do not think it is necessary.”</p><p>Pearl decided then, in this dimly lit space together, that she would be honest with her response, because it seemed Hawk’s Eye was trying to be honest with her. “It makes me feel uncomfortable. I know better than to speak so informally. I don’t want to upset you, but I don’t know why you won’t let me honor you.”</p><p>Hawk’s Eye frowned, “I suppose I should apologize for that, too, then.”</p><p>“No!” Pearl’s sudden response must have surprised her, because Hawk’s Eye’s eyebrows went up. Pearl thought that she might have seen the corner of her mouth twitch upwards, too, but ignored it. “I’ll do what you say! I just . . “ <i> where am I going with this? </i></p><p>“Oh” Hawks Eye said after a moment, “I understand. It is because of Azurite.”</p><p>Pearl flinched inwardly at the sound of her previous owner’s name. </p><p>Hawks Eye continued, “You are used to being servile. You’re a Pearl; so it is obvious.” her tone was matter-of-factly </p><p>“What's obvious?” for some reason Pearl felt she was being insulted.</p><p>“It is not your doing, Pearl, nor your fault. It is simply how our society works. I think I understand now. I could explain it if you would like?”</p><p>Pearl paused, and noted that she was more uncomfortable now than before about sitting on her master’s lap, though for a different reason. “Okay.”</p><p>“Pears are servile, as I said. You are used to being treated in a certain manner. You live without respect or property, in a manner that exhausts labor and restricts freedom. Many gems live in this way, though by different severities. The way I see things, pearls have the worst standing. Though even my freedoms are restricted in some ways, it is nothing compared to you.”</p><p>Pearl knew then that she was angry. She hadn’t been angry like this before, so it had taken her a moment to process this feeling. She had felt angry before, for getting scolded for something she could not help or did not do but happened to be in the wrong place for. She had felt indignation before, though she had seen it simply as the passing annoyance of the day- not something that had been done unjustly.</p><p>Pearl stood then, and took a step away. She spoke with her back turned, “I don’t need you to tell me about my station in life. It's not like I don’t realize how worthless I am.”</p><p>“Pearl-”</p><p>“I don’t need you to explain to me my own worth as if your status somehow correlates to higher morals, as if somehow you’re above all of this!” Pearl turned to her then, raising her voice as she went, “Do you think I don’t realize how gems treat me? Do you think I don’t realize that others are treated better? Just because they aren’t like me!?” she stopped shouting then, and just scowled at her master where she still sat, listening.</p><p>“No Pearl. I do not think that.” silence settled between them. Perhaps Hawks Eye was waiting to see if Pearl would continue, but Pearl didn’t want to say any more. “Pearl, I only meant to say that I do not treat you the same as Azurite did, and nor will I. Ever.” </p><p>Pearl could feel the tears slowly falling down her face but she ignored them and held the scowl in place.</p><p>“You said that you are uncomfortable because I ask you to address me informally. I do not want you to address me, Pearl, not in the way we are meant to. I want you to speak to me as if we are equals. I am sorry, Pearl.” Hawks Eye stood and then continued, “I am sorry that it makes you uncomfortable. I am sorry that I force you to do so- I am sorry that I force you to do anything. I wish it were not this way.” Hawk’s Eye lifted a hand but stopped and let it fall to her side. </p><p>“You are not just a pearl to me. You are you. I cannot explain it well enough. You are more than just your gem.” Hawk’s Eye lifted her hand again and this time she touched Pearl’s face where the tears fell from her eyes. Hawk’s Eye held Pearl’s cheek and wiped away a tear. Pearl stood unmoving, determined to look stronger than she felt. </p><p>“Please, Pearl. I hope you do not think I would ever treat you the way others have. You have done nothing to deserve such treatment.”</p><p>Pearl felt somehow defeated. She wanted to be mad at Hawks Eye but suddenly did not have the energy for it. She wanted to hear Hawk’s Eye say more nice things. About how she never deserved to be hit or punished, about how she is special because she is her. Pearl tried to speak through her tears.</p><p>“May . .  may I,” Pearl started to ask but then decided she would act without asking permission and leaned forward into Hawk’s Eye, resting her forehead on her shoulder. </p><p>Hawk’s Eye spoke with her voice low and quiet. “May I hold you?”</p><p>Pearl nodded and silently relished in the feeling of Hawks Eye’s arms as they wrapped around her, and held her close as she sobbed quietly in the dimly lit room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>updating now because I like how this chapter came out.<br/>It only took seven chapters for them to touch each other, ahaha. It's only gonna get better from here!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Base Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pearl and Hawks Eye see a giant chicken.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hawk’s Eye and the Nephrite captain stood around an upraised platform that was currently serving as a table. Small stone cones of varying colors were arranged on the table over a hologram map of the planet’s immediate area. From what Pearl could gather, the two were working together to sort out operations for the colony. </p><p>The Nephrite Captain had a clear itinerary of what needed to be done and in what order. Hawk’s Eye was giving her judgement and advice of how to work in what was still an organic-rich environment. </p><p>Pearl stood a few meters away, close to a very neatly stacked pile of rocks which was serving as a partition from the Quartz work area and the small, more technological area where Hawk’s Eye and Nephrite were. </p><p>A group of Peridots were configuring bits and pieces of tech that Pearl couldn’t be more unfamiliar with. She thought it was cute how they huddled together to work. </p><p>Pearl didn’t mind having nothing to do while they were outside; the scenery was always changing, whether because the soldiers had uprooted the foliage to make more available space, or simply because the foliage itself seemed to always be moving slightly. Looking away from the base, Pearl watched the tops of the tallest organic lifeforms sway to and fro. It was interesting to Pearl that these organics near the base clung to the ground rather than walked around like the ones that had attacked them before. </p><p>
  <i> Perhaps they cling to the ground so the quartz guards wont chase them off. They certainly aren’t causing trouble as they are now. Maybe it's because these ones are green? The other ones before were red, and the big ones had been orange. Do the green ones make noise too? I haven’t heard anything yet. </i>
</p><p>“Listen to me, Pearl” Nephrite spat at her; Pearl was unaware they had been trying to get her attention. Pearl straightened her back and squared her shoulders to show she was listening. Nephrite brought a hand to her head in frustration. “Take this capture card. Get an image of the specimen over <i>there.</i>” Nephrite pointed with one hand and held the capture card in the other out to Pearl.</p><p>“Y-yes, you clarity. My apologies.” Pearl stammered but took the device—a translucent card that could expand to capture images— from the Nephrite's hand. Pearl looked over to where the captain had pointed. On the ground about 9 meters away was a fur-covered creature lying in a patch of dark soil, dead. Before walking off, Pearl glanced at Hawk’s Eye. She was giving Nephrite a less than pleasant look. Pearl wondered briefly if Hawk’s Eye was irritated with the tedious work or with the way Nephrite had spoken to Pearl. Pearl hoped it was the latter. </p><p>When Pearl approached the dead specimen, the capture card nearly fell from her hands. It was one of the creatures that had attacked her, recognizable by its distinctive red and white zigzag patterned fur and the terribly jagged teeth that protruded from its open mouth. Standing so close to it now, Pearl could see that the dark patch of dirt it lay in was actually the creature’s dried plasma having soaked into the dirt. </p><p>A tap on the middle of the capture card activated the device and it hovered steadily over Pearl’s open palm. With her free hand Pearl could tilt and expand the frame or zoom in closer with gentle prods from her fingers. Pearl made sure she positioned the card so that it captured the entire body’s image. The beast had six limbs; two sets of arms and one set of legs that were much shorter. Pearl guessed that these creatures maneuvered with their arms rather than their legs. </p><p><i> Whatever works as a gravity connector, I suppose. </i><br/>The monster lay on its back with its mouth open in a display of agony. Its chest cavity was sliced open in a way that Pearl recognized. </p><p>Completed with her task, Pearl snuck a look back over her shoulder to where Hawk’s Eye and Nephrite stood, again hunched back over the table and pointing at the maps. Since neither of them were paying attention to her, Pearl took the opportunity to take in the scenery. </p><p>This planet was so pleasant in its greenness. Pearl particularly enjoyed the little buzzing organisms that flew from the much larger, more stationary ones. It was so interesting how the little buzzing ones went from place to place, touching one spot and then moving on to touch another and another. What did they gather from this? Was there a useful purpose to their behavior? Pearl was looking up, appreciating the color of the planet’s atmosphere, when an incredibly loud screech sounded, echoing across the base. Pearl’s head rang in pain from the volume of it. </p><p>Gems shouted, but Pearl couldn’t determine where they were coming from through the ringing in her head. Pearl panicked when she felt something hard grab her stomach. As her body was forcefully yanked backwards, the panic bubbled out of her mouth in a shout. Pearl came to a sudden stop, slamming into something solid. Pearl was thankful to see it was only Hawk’s Eye she had slammed into. One of Hawk’s Eyes metal claws was holding Pearl, nearly crushing Pearl’s body against hers.</p><p>
  <i> Wait, did she grab me from way over there? </i>
</p><p>Another screech rang through the air. Pearl noted that it didn’t hurt as much the second time now that she was farther away, but she could hear the feedback coming through the communicators that lie on the table. Pearl also saw in her peripheral the peridots all wincing in pain. One went so far as to tear the communicator off the side of her head and throw it against the ground. </p><p>Just then Pearl heard a commotion over by the ships. She tried to look behind her and see, but she was bound tightly, Hawks Eye’s gauntlet was at least three times the normal size of Hawk’s Eye’s hands, so it pinned Pearl’s body firmly. The position was awkward, though, since Pearl was a bit taller than Hawk’s Eye and had been grabbed by her waist, Pearl’s legs were bent, the tops of her feet on the ground. Pearl’s face was somewhat smooshed against her master's chest. </p><p>Quartz guards could be heard shouting, having spotted the monster responsible for the noise. Pearl craned her neck as much as she could so she could see. </p><p>The monster was taller than the ships, standing on two scaly legs, with large winged appendages coming from its triangular body. Its head was odd looking; wrinkled skin all over and two bulging eyes set on either side of its head so it could only look at something with one at a time. Its face ended in a cone shape, which opened to scream again at the scurrying gems. </p><p>Quartz guards jumped into action; The white Druzy Quartz guards, smaller in stature than the Aventurines, surrounded it in a corral formation, attempting to herd it away from the ships. Some of the Aventuries manifested large two-handed great swords, while others whirled at the monster with their bodies so quickly they became only green blurs. Though it was hurting her neck to strain and look, the scene was fascinating to watch. Pearl was grateful for the distance, however.</p><p>The Nephrite captain began shouting, commanding the Peridots to gather all important data from the table to bring into the underground base,  before running out into the fight herself.</p><p>Pearl looked up to Hawks Eye expectantly, but Hawks Eye simply stood and watched. </p><p>“You should go out there!” Pearl said.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Her answer caught Pearl off guard. <i> She won’t fight? </i></p><p>“W-why not?” Pearl asked. Hawks Eye kept her gaze on the fight and spoke plainly.</p><p>“There are nearly twenty quartzes over there; they should be able to take down this beast without me.” then Hawks Eye continued, more quietly, “I don’t want to put you in harm's way again. You are safest here with me.”</p><p>Pearl looked up at her in angry disbelief. </p><p>“That’s stupid!” she shouted. Hawks Eye looked down at her with mild surprise. </p><p>The monster swiped its huge clawed foot out, knocking quartz guards out of the way while also hitting the landing gear to one of the ships. Now uneven, the ship tilted over with a groan and hit the ground hard, knocking dirt and dust into the air. </p><p>Pearl tried to struggle against Hawk’s Eye’s hold on her, though immediately it was clear she wouldn’t ever break free. “This is ridiculous! You would make a huge difference!”</p><p>Hawks Eye’s brows knitted together, “Pearl.” she said her name condescendingly. Pearl hated the sound of it. </p><p>Pearl managed to weasel her arms up and used them to push harder against Hawks Eye. She tried to think of some way to motivate Hawks Eye to move. Pearl didn’t like that she wasn’t helping the others, and she also didn’t like how Hawks Eye was holding her like this where other gems could see.</p><p>“You <i>have</i> to help! This would be over already if you would just <i>go</i>!” Pearl tried to convince her, but she was just watching the others struggle with the beast, seemingly ignoring Pearl’s protests. </p><p>“If you don’t let me go right this <i>instant!</i> I’ll- I won't sing for you!” that seemed to get Hawk’s Eye’s attention. “You heard me, I won’t sing for you anymore!” Pearl was shouting at her now; she almost couldn’t believe herself as she had never shouted at someone like this before. But Hawk’s Eye didn’t seem upset by it at all.</p><p>Hawks Eye almost smiled, but instead looked back at the commotion again, this time it was obvious she was considering something.</p><p>The beast was large and its monstrous feet were causing damage to its surroundings. While the quartz soldiers seemed to be damaging it, the monster didn’t show any signs of slowing down. </p><p>“Alright then. “ Hawk’s Eye said, and for a brief moment Pearl worried that Hawks Eye was relenting to never asking Pearl to sing again, but instead Hawk’s Eye’s other gauntlet stretched to pick up a communicator from the table behind them and put it on her own head.</p><p>Pearl watched in amazement as she looked up at her master and saw the pattern in her gem eye move. The blue circle shrank inwards while the golden-bronze crosshairs seemed to move up and down slowly. Hawk’s Eye pressed the communicator’s switch.</p><p>“Nephrite. There’s an open patch of skin on the creature’s crest; a weak point in its defenses. You’ll need a strong edge to cut through that hide.”</p><p>Pearl strained her neck again to see Nephrite move her hand to her own communicator, but she couldn’t hear the response. Nephrite shouted commands at a group of Aventurine soldiers who then retreated a short ways and bunched together. Pearl watched curiously as their bodies glowed and came together, growing with their combined mass. When the light vanished Pearl could see the soldiers had become one large gem that stood well over the heads of the others. </p><p>The fusion was fascinating to see; Pearl had only heard of fusion, she had never seen it. The Aventurine fusion towered over the beast now but the monster wasn’t deterred; it stomped forward at them. From its chest the fusion pulled out a huge sword and with a powerful thrust the sword pierced the monster’s chestplate.</p><p>The beast lost coordination with its body stuck on the sword and it started thrashing against it, further injuring itself but also giving the other quartz soldiers the opportunity to take it down together. </p><p>The fusion used its large body to keep the monster grounded until it no longer moved. Nephrite was shouting commands to the guards and it seemed the commotion had ended. </p><p>“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Hawks Eye asked suddenly.</p><p>Pearl wasn’t quite sure what she was referring to. “The monster?”</p><p>“No. The fusion.” her gem eye had gone back to normal, her other eye, Pearl could see, was looking at the giant Aventurine. Hawk’s Eye relinquished her hold on Pearl and the two stood there watching Nephrite organize the gems. </p><p>When they arrived they had consulted with a sapphire who told them that three gems would have their forms destroyed. If Pearl counted herself, then the sapphire’s prediction had come true as two of the quartzes had been knocked out in the fight. Pearl breathed a sigh of relief; the rest of this mission should carry on with ease. </p><p>Pearl thought back on the last few weeks and her time with Hawk’s Eye. The jubilee Azurite had brought her to seemed so long ago now. Pearl had seen so many new things since meeting Hawks Eye that she felt as if she were a completely different gem.</p><p>She decided then that she liked her new master and the life that came with her. Subtly, Hawks Eye brushed the back of her hand against Pearl’s and said, “I forgot to mention: I like the change you made to your legs.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll be distracted with Art Fight for most of this month. I may also be going back to work soon (though hopefully not.)<br/>Managed to finish another chapter though :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Day Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pearl and Hawks Eye entertain the idea of fusion</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Pearl, I have already stated that I refuse to hurt you.” Hawks Eye’s tone was firm.</p><p>“And I don’t want you to, but still I deserve <i>some</i> kind of retribution.” Pearl was scowling at the floor and clenching the hem of her skirt. Her own voice was defiant, upset. She understood that Hawks Eye was kind to her, and that she was kind because she wanted to be, but even she had to admit that this was ridiculous. Hawks Eye wouldn’t even let Pearl pick up the mess.</p><p>Hawks Eye’s glass orb that had previously contained the small glowing organics- insects, Hawks Eye had informed Pearl- now lay in pieces on the floor. The bugs were slowly buzzing around the room as Hawks Eye chased after them with a bubble. </p><p>Pearl had knocked the glass container over- yes, on accident- but she had also been careless. When Pearl knocked the glass orb over she had started to panic and apologize profusely. Hawks Eye had moved to assist Pearl in picking up the pieces, but when Pearl saw Hawks Eye’s hand in her peripheral Pearl had flinched away, expecting her master to strike her. Now Hawks Eye was upset.</p><p>
  <i>And she’s not even doing anything about it! </i>
</p><p>“I’m not supposed to hinder you,” Pearl started again, stubbornly, “I’ve gone against my purpose and I deserve to be punished for it.” Pearl paused, “You don’t have to hit me but . .”</p><p>“But <i>what</i>, Pearl?” Hawks Eye stopped and turned to look at Pearl, her voice had been a little too loud and Pearl jumped at the volume. Hawks Eye scowled and went back to collecting the bugs. “You do not need punishment. It hurts me that you think I would actually put my hands on you in such a way.” </p><p>A twinge of guilt panged through Pearl’s chest and she hung her head, looking at the floor, dejected. </p><p>The two were silent for a while. Pearl couldn’t keep her sad expression off her face and whenever Hawks Eye caught sight of it she seemed to become frustrated all over again. </p><p>Everyone was waiting for the next ship from Homeworld to arrive with the gems who could terraform and build a proper base of operations. Currently, the quartz soldiers had managed to carve out compartments in a mountain; these served as temporary living quarters for the time being. Once warp pads were installed, Pearl imagined that productivity would increase. </p><p>From what Pearl gathered from standing over Hawks Eye’s shoulder these past weeks, a large quantity of the planet’s resources had to be mined out and then trenches had to be shaped for injectors, which meant lots of digging. Hawks Eye had told Pearl the different kinds of gems whose jobs it was to dig the trenches and shape flat surfaces for the injectors. Pearl was looking forward to seeing them and watching them work. Unfortunately, until progress on the kindergarten proceeded, they were left with little to do. </p><p> </p><p>Hawks Eye sat in a chair at a makeshift desk. The chair didn’t match their room; it was the latest model in its furniture line; sleek, white, and it hovered steadily in the air. It came with a command panel in the arm which was used to adjust the height. Pearl thought it was very fancy. The furniture pieces in the Lava Spire were mostly just polished stone. They had some statues that were suspended in air, but those were few and far between. Pearl wondered then why some gems were automatically given these updated appliances and others weren’t. </p><p>At her makeshift desk, Hawks Eye was tapping away at a letterplate, typing information into files. Pearl wanted to stand by her and read what it was to sate her curiosity, but she felt it better to keep her distance from Hawks Eye for the time being. </p><p>The organic matter on this planet was still plentiful, and so small particles flew in the air- too small for Pearl to see, but they gathered on surfaces in a dirty film. Glad to have something to do as a distraction from the awkward tension in the room, Pearl started to clean. </p><p>This method of cleaning was inefficient, as she would have to do this again in a few light-cycle’s time. Nevertheless, the mundane rhythm of it all helped Pearl feel a little better. </p><p>Having made her way across most of the room, Pearl glanced at Hawks Eye’s monitor and saw that she was adding information to the case files for this planet's organic life. Since they had apprehended the large monster, there was time to study it. Not to mention Hawks Eye had been up close and personal with her squadron beforehand.</p><p>Hawks Eye stopped typing, sighed, and leaned back in her chair, obviously bored. This kind of work really didn't suit her, Pearl thought. Suddenly Hawks Eye swiveled her chair around and looked at Pearl, who immediately went back to cleaning. </p><p>After a moment Hawks Eye asked, “How do you think fusion works?”</p><p>Pearl paused and looked to Hawks Eye, “I . .  haven’t the slightest idea.”</p><p>“You’ve never fused before?” Hawks Eye asked, confused.</p><p>“Pearls can’t fuse.” Pearl deadpanned- that seemed obvious to her.</p><p>“And why not?” Hawks Eye asked anyway.</p><p>Pearl just stared quietly at her. It seemed Hawks Eye didn’t realize that Pearls were too inferior for things like fusing. There wasn’t a situation Pearl could imagine would be presented to a Pearl where she would then need to fuse. Pearls weren’t at the forefront of battles, or leading high level gem missions, or expediting technical mechanics. “Pearls . .  aren’t for that. It's why we can’t summon weapons, either.”</p><p>“Who said you can’t summon a weapon?” Hawks Eye was resting her head on her fist, her elbow on the chair’s armrest, still watching Pearl, who just shot her an exasperated look and a curt exhale through her nose.</p><p>“What was that for!” Hawks Eye asked. Pearl could hear the amusement in her voice.</p><p><i>Maybe this is her punishment for me</i>, Pearl mused, ignoring Hawks Eye. Instead Pearl kept up her cleaning.</p><p>“Pearl, I am serious!” Hawks Eye sat upright in her chair. </p><p>“About summoning a <i>weapon?</i>” Pearl asked in a sort of unconvinced disbelief.</p><p>“Of course. You’re a gem; gems have weapons.” Hawks Eye stated plainly.</p><p>“I’m no gem,” Pearl said under her breath, “and you can’t be sure all gems have weapons.” Pearl told her. The tone she was carrying with her master would surely have earned her some admonishment with anyone else. </p><p>“You cannot be sure that all gems do not have weapons,” Hawks Eye retorted. Pearl rolled her eyes in an exaggerated fashion. “Come here” Hawks Eye said then. Pearl did as she asked and went to stand in front of her. “Now try to summon your weapon.”</p><p>Pearl threw her hands up in the air and made an exasperated groan,<br/>“Uugh!”</p><p>“Oh come now, Pearl, it is not that hard.” The amusement was back. Pearl wondered briefly if she was teasing. </p><p>“Well then how do you summon your weapon? Can you explain it?” while Pearl was growing impatient with her master’s insistence on something impossible, Pearl couldn't say she wasn’t interested. Hawks Eye thought, considering Pearl questions, before answering.</p><p>“When I first summoned my weapon, I already knew I had one because White Diamond told me I did.” her eyes seemed to be looking far away as she spoke, “She knew exactly what my weapon was before I did.</p><p>Pearl wanted to ask how that could be possible, but didn’t want to interrupt her.</p><p>“The first time I summoned my weapons, my eyes were closed. I saw the shadow of my gauntlets with my gem eye. I crossed my wrists and when I swung outwards with them, there they were. </p><p>“Well that doesn’t help me, “Pearl said, “I don’t know what my weapon would be and I don’t think you’d know, either.”</p><p>Hawks Eye sighed and relaxed back in her chair. “You’re right. Perhaps if I just tell you? How about . . a sword?”</p><p>Pearl twisted her mouth, considering, and could only think of the huge greatswords the Aventurines had used. “Nnno, I don’t think I could manage that.” </p><p>“How about-” Hawks Eye started again, but then cut herself off, “No, no I cannot see you holding a hammer either. </p><p>Pearl had grown tired of this nonsense; it wasn’t possible anyway.<br/>“Let’s move on to something else.”</p><p>Hawks Eye didn’t even hesitate, “You’ve never fused.”</p><p>“Of course not. When would I have ever?” Pearl asked, incredulous.</p><p>“Well, there are plenty of Pearls around. It seems to me like there would be plenty of opportunities.” Hawks Eye shrugged.</p><p>“Well-” Pearl hesitated, “yes, but- ugh, Fusions are so big! You don’t need to be big to do a Pearl’s job.” Pearl wanted to drive home the fact that Pearls couldn’t do things like fuse or summon weapons because Pearls would never need to do such things. Hawks Eye’s chair would never come with blasters, because chairs didn’t need blasters! Normally Pearl enjoyed the conversations she had been having with Hawks Eye but this one was so silly she was beginning to feel irritated.</p><p>Hawks Eye’s face grew serious then and Pearl could tell she was thinking hard about something. She worried for a moment that she had upset her master again.</p><p>“. . . what?” Pearl asked, nervous.</p><p>Finally Hawks Eye answered, “a very high shelf.” Pearl couldn’t help but laugh. Hawks Eye watched Pearl with a full smile and chuckled a bit herself. </p><p>When Pearl was able to contain her laughter she tried to get back to the conversation. “In all seriousness, Hawk, you have to know that I would never be equipped with something I would never use.”</p><p>Hawks Eye seemed to deflate. “I supposed that does make sense.” </p><p>“Haven’t you fused before?” Pearl offered, wanting to keep the conversation going.</p><p>In an instant, all traces of a smile disappeared from Hawks Eye’s face. “I’ve never met another Hawks Eye. I am not sure any exist besides myself. Since White Diamond hand-made me, I am not even certain what minerals I am composed of.”</p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>They both went quiet and the tension started to rise again.</p><p>“But,” Hawks Eye said quietly, “If there are more Hawks Eyes somewhere, then I would like to try fusion.”</p><p>Pearl tried to think of something that might cheer up Hawks Eye, since she seemed so down about the whole thing. “It’s too bad different gems can’t fuse together,” she said, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. Pearl thought that if fusing was something she could give to Hawks Eye to make her happy, then she wanted to do so.</p><p>Hawks Eye’s eyes snapped up at Pearl, “What if they could.” It was formed like a question but she wasn’t asking. She stood up from her chair and continued, “and why not? Sapphires and Rubies are both made from Corundum. And Hematites and Spinel are only a few elements apart from each other!” as she went on her voice grew louder, more excited. Pearl was starting to feel nervous.</p><p>“B-but” she paused, “Hawk. How would they do it?”</p><p>It seemed that Pearl’s question had burst Hawks Eye’s bubble excitement. They both understood that if neither of them knew how fusion worked then there was no way the two of them could figure it out. Hawks Eye sat back down in her chair.</p><p>“You are right. Physically the components can add up, but when the gems are already separate, I have no idea how their components could be molded together. At least not without hurting the integrity of the gems’ physical structures.” </p><p>“It’s just as well, anyway,” Pearl told her, “Even if we could fuse, there’s no way it would be allowed.”</p><p>“You know I do not care about that, Pearl. “Hawks Eye’s voice was low and unexpectedly soft. </p><p>Pearl found herself smiling somewhat, and felt a bit warm. Pearl could see now that Hawks Eye was kind to her- had always been kind to her- and now Pearl was beginning to appreciate it. </p><p>It had been about 46 light cycles since she had become Hawks Eye’s Pearl, and only recently had she started getting used to how Hawks Eye would regard her, especially when they were alone. Pearl felt safer, braver, when it was just the two of them. Pearl found herself wishing they could be alone more often. </p><p>Pearl was still standing in front of Hawks Eye where she sat in her chair. Everything was different with Hawks Eye; Pearl could never stand this close to Azurite; Pearl never wanted to be this close to Azurite, never wanting to be close enough where she could hit her. But Pearl enjoyed being close to Hawks Eye. Pearl held her hand out and smiled when Hawks Eye didn’t hesitate to hold it. </p><p>“Will you sing for me, Pearl?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh, if only two different gems could fuse~! <br/>(U 0 U)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hawks Eye gets a visit from a friend, Pearl gets to talk to some Pearls, and then everybody gets a bath!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The terraforming gems had finally arrived; Pearl was so excited! That morning Hawks Eye had been explaining in great detail the different gems and what they could do and how they would likely begin shaping the dirt and stone. The gems had deboarded and were listening to Captain Nephrite speak.</p><p>“See those there are Lapis Lazuli; quite powerful if you ask me” Hawks Eye said, pointing. Hawks Eye rested her free hand on the small of Pearl’s back, “and if you look there, those darker ones there in the back- can you see those two?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Those are Mahogany Obsidian. They command the soil just as the Lazulis command the water.”</p><p>“Really?” Pearl found that hard to imagine, and on a smaller note, she also found it hard to ignore the hand at her back; they were standing in the clearing just outside the baseline so any gem could potentially spot them. Pearl wasn’t about to tell Hawks Eye to stop, however. </p><p>“Yes, it’s amazing to feel. Quite like a volcanic eruption. Though I still think the Lazulis are stronger.”</p><p>“What about that one?” Pearl didn’t want to point, but did so subtly.</p><p>“The red one? That one works with the lava. They’re called Red Apatite. Very closely related to Agates. She can manifest fire as well, but only in small doses. Those large hands are densely isolated for working directly with intense heat.”</p><p>Just then the shadow of another ship covered the area. Everyone was looking up at it; though from where most of them stood they could only see the very bottom of the ship; Large, sleek, and white.</p><p>“Oh . . “ Hawks Eye muttered to herself and then she was walking Pearl back to their temporary living space, “Come, Pearl, quickly.” </p><p>Pearl did as she was told, though she wouldn’t have been able to pull away even if she wanted to. The air swirled around them as they walked off, the ship landed softly on the ground, whipping dust into the air. Pearl looked back over her shoulder and watched Nephrite jogging up to the ship and then finally- seeing it from the side- she recognized the spacecraft.</p><p>“Hawk- oh isn’t that-?” But the door slid shut and cut off her view of the outside.</p><p>Pearl tried to continue, “That’s your ship! Isn’t it?”</p><p>Hawks Eye took a few steps further into the room, her hand leaving Pearl’s back and moving to slick her own hair back. She let out a frustrated sounding sigh, “Yes, Pearl. That is the ship I share with my squadron.”</p><p>Pearl wasn’t sure what it meant that the ship had landed here or why Hawks Eye seemed so unhappy to see it.<br/>Hawks Eye put her hands on her hips and started pacing and muttering to herself, though Pearl couldn’t make out any words. </p><p>Again Hawks Eye startled Pearl with sudden action; Hawks Eye stopped in her tracks, seemingly alert to something Pearl wasn’t aware of, and rushed to grab Pearl by the shoulders.</p><p>“Wha- Ah!” Pearl had opened her mouth to ask what her master was doing but then Hawks Eye swung Pearl around and walked her to the back of the room so that she was opposite the door but facing it, her back pressed against the wall, Hawks Eye between her and the only way outside. Pearl’s anxiety rose and she worried she might start shaking; all of this forced movement all of a sudden left her not knowing what to think or how to feel or-</p><p>“Pearl please listen” Hawks Eye’s voice was low but rushed, “Just stay right here. Do not speak, do not move. Try to be invisible.”</p><p>Their faces had never been this close before and Pearl found it impossibly distracting.</p><p>“U-um-”</p><p>The door opened suddenly and Hawks Eye spun around to face it. Where normally light would have leaked through into the room, only shadow could be seen; something was blocking the door.</p><p>“My stars, what a small hovel,” a mysterious voice said, “How in the cosmos do you smaller gems live being so compacted into every such thing.” The shadow bent over and entered. An odd pointed shape moved through the doorway, followed by flowing fabric. It took a full three seconds for the figure to completely enter, after which a very fare colored Pearl walked in behind and closed the door. </p><p>“Ah, there we go.” The mysterious gem settled in, sitting down on the ground, her knees bent to her chest, her hands resting atop them. Even say like this the gem’s head very nearly touched the room’s ceiling. This gem was much taller than any of the others Pearl had ever seen; sitting as she was on the floor was the only way she could be in there. </p><p>Though she thought she ought not to, Pearl couldn’t help staring. This gem was completely white, wore a long flowing black cloak, but most interestingly of all, her head was shaped like a crescent moon. Her gem- also crescent shaped, but lay on its curved side- was located on her forehead. Pearl recognized her then as the Moonstone from the Jubilee.</p><p>“Moonstone.” Hawks Eye said, plainly, confirming Pearl’s thought.</p><p>“Leave it to you to give such a warm welcome,” she said with heavy sarcasm. “I’ve come to check on you, little one.”</p><p>Hawks Eye’s tone was dry and icy, “Why.”</p><p>Moonstone feigned surprise, “Oh, I am hurt! Truly! As if I need a reason to see my own family!”</p><p>Hawks Eye narrowed her eyes at her. </p><p>Moonstone touched the back of her hand to her gem, frowning “And after you made me file those reports all on my lonesome!” she lamented, then her expression changed to a sinister smile, “I think you owe me for such a favor.” </p><p>“Hmph.” Hawks Eye made a sound and put one hand on her hip, “I was called to help here immediately following; it is not my fault for not having the time.”</p><p>“Yes, of course” Moonstone rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Well, Hawks Eye, I want your help. There’s another mission to help development on some moon for Yellow Diamond. Lots of organics~” it seemed Moonstone was teasing. </p><p>“Unfortunately I am busy with this colony.” Hawks Eye didn’t skip a beat, “I am unable to assist you.” It didn’t seem like Hawks Eye was going to negotiate this. </p><p>“Oh yes you MUST be so terribly busy in this,” Moonstone paused to look around the room, “cave. You barely have a single place to sit so I imagine you still have to look through catalogs to finish furnishing.” Moonstone’s tone was belittling.</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous, the Bismuth will be starting construction soon on-”</p><p>Moonstone cut her off, “On what? Your new living quarters? And what about your place on homeworld? Not that it was much better than this.”</p><p>Hawks Eye had to think of an answer, “I will . . return there if I need to be on Homeworld. Until then I am busy here. I have things to do each light cycle.”</p><p>“Oh, please, Hawks Eye, what could you possibly be busy with here? There is nothing! No spires! No arenas! Not even a reflecting pool, my stars you all must be filthy.” Moonstone looked at the ground in disgust then. Pearl wondered what she meant by “filthy”. She also wondered what a reflecting pool was. Moonstone looked back to Hawks Eye then, “Seriously. What <i>have</i> you been doing in here?” </p><p>That question had Pearl thinking of just the day before; Hawks Eye holding her hands while she sang, being sweet to her as she always was, and she indeed felt dirty. Her and Hawks Eye had been behaving poorly with one another ever since coming to this planet. Pearl looked to the ground, her face feeling hot. </p><p>Pearl heard Hawks Eye clear her throat- did she feel the same way?</p><p>“Typical data entry and reports. In this room. But there is a great amount of field work to be done, especially now that the terraformers have arrived. I expect they will be calling on me shortly.” </p><p>Moonstone sighed. “Can’t we at least talk about this on the ship?”</p><p>Hawks Eye didn’t say anything in response. Pearl wished she could see what kind of face Hawks Eye was making.</p><p>Moonstone lifted her hand up, fingers straight, “I promise to you we will not take off with you on it. The others are on board, waiting to speak with you. If it makes you feel better, I”ll tell the crew to deboard and mingle out on the ground.”</p><p>Hawks Eye sounded somewhat defeated when she answered, “ I suppose I have no reason to object to that.” </p><p>“Splendid!” Moonstone clapped cheerily, “Open the door, Pearl, let’s go.” Moonstone wasted no time. Pearl Imagined crouching like that wasn’t very comfortable, or appropriate while Pearls got to stand straight nearby. </p><p>The light colored Pearl opened the panel door and waited for both Moonstone and Hawks Eye to exit. Hawks Eye made a point to nod to Pearl to follow before moving. As Pearl neared the door the other Pearl cut in front of her very abruptly and walked out first. Pearl closed the door behind her and followed quietly. </p><p>The four boarded the ship and , as promised, Moonstone ordered the flight crew to exit and mingle on the ground with other gems. </p><p>Moonstone and Hawk’s Eye walked up the short stairs to the upper level where the gems’ rooms were. </p><p>“The other Pearls are in Aquamarine’s room.” Moonstone stated, and as they passed the door to said room, the light colored pearl took Pearl by the wrist and forcefully dragged her into the room. Before the door closed Pearl saw Hawks Eye look back at her, but she couldn’t read the emotion on her face. The door slid shut quietly and Pearl turned to look at the others.</p><p>Five pearls in total. Herself, a Dark Blue Pearl, a shimmery Bronze Pearl, a soft Taupe Pearl, and the pale Pearl that had brought her here; she was a very light purple color, though very nearly white. </p><p>The Light Purple Pearl flopped down on the large cushion bed that took up the center of the room; it was also where most of the other pearls were sitting. </p><p>“Oh, stars, what a filthy rock!” she said in an exhale. She laid with her arms and legs sprawled out on the bed, taking most of the free space. Pearl stayed standing by the door. “You girls should see it; all trees and a lot of nothing! This poor thing has probably just been standing around.”</p><p>
  <i>Is she talking about me?</i>
</p><p>The Taupe Pearl spoke up, her voice lazy and unamused. “It is a new colony after all. No gems have been made to help out yet.” </p><p>The Bronze Pearl spoke up then, “It is not our place to criticize the work of other gems. You should be mindful of your words.”</p><p>“Oh yes,” the Light Purple Pearl exaggerated, “Yes, my master!”</p><p>The Dark Blue Pearl smiled at the jest. </p><p>Pearl stood there awkwardly, fiddling with the hem of her skirt, not knowing what to do. Some of the other Pearls looked at her. “Are you just going to stand there, then? Don’t be rude!” Light Purple Pearl said mockingly, then she got up from the large cushion and pulled hard on Pearl's wrists. The Light Purple Pearl laughed as she fell backwards and they both landed on the bed. Pearl couldn’t keep her footing and she landed on top of her.</p><p>“Oh my, how forward of you,” Purple joked, then placed her hands on Pearl’s cheeks holding her face up close to hers, “Is this how you like it? Haha!” The four of them laughed.</p><p>“Talk about rude,” Bronze said, “ You’ll scare her, acting like that.”</p><p>“I-I’m sorry,” Pearl stammered, pulling herself up to her knees, “I should have caught myself, or-” </p><p>“Don’t take her so seriously, “ Blue said, “She’s only acting that way because you’re new.” Blue Pearl put a reassuring hand on Pearl’s shoulder. </p><p>Giggling, Purple sat upright and put her arms around Pearl in an embrace, "you're so pretty~" she said, sliding her fingers up Pearl's back, sending a strange sensation through Pearl’s spine that was impossibly uncomfortable, "Bronze, I think she's got a nicer shimmer than you!"</p><p>"That’s enough." Said the Taupe Pearl, finally speaking up. She grabbed Purple and pulled her off Pearl and off the bed. She tumbled to the ground laughing. Pearl didn't see what Taupe did to her then, but Purple kept laughing from the floor. </p><p>"You'll have to forgive her; her owner gives her terrible ideas." Bronze said</p><p>"U-um, I . . " Pearl was still reeling from everything, trying to keep up. Being pulled down and then touched like that was something she had never experienced, something that had never existed in her reality. Pearl felt she was experiencing culture shock. </p><p>"Look, we've made her nervous." Blue Pearl's sleepy voice said the words slowly, almost mockingly, Pearl thought. Bronze moved to sit on the floor, up against the giant cushion so that her arm still rested on top of it. "Here, you may sit closer to me. She wont harass you anymore."</p><p>Without any other direction, Pearl listened and scooted herself to the edge of the bed, close to Bronze. </p><p>That Light Purple pearl behaved so oddly it felt wrong. This Bronze Pearl was much more appropriate. Even where she sat on the floor she sat with her back straight and shoulders squared. Her manner was familiar and therefore comforting. Pearl sat with her elbows in her hands. </p><p>Blue Pearl leaned over so that she laid on her stomach, chin in her hands, and asked, "so tell us how living with The Scary One is."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"The tall one is scarier, if you ask me," muttered Bronze. </p><p>"Moonstone is eloquent!" Purple spoke up, still on the floor. It seemed Taupe was sitting on her. "she's as close to a diamond as you'll ever get!" Though it sounded like an insult, Pearl didn't understand what she meant by that. </p><p>“Um . .” Pearl didn’t know what to say. Blue laid her head down and looked up at Pearl from an angle. She put one hand out to rest on Pearl’s thigh. </p><p>“Don’t be nervous; we’re all the same.” </p><p><i>Oh I don't think so.</i> Pearl thought.</p><p>Blue Pearl asked again, “What’s it like being Hawks Eye’s Pearl?</p><p>“Does she hit you very hard?” Taupe asked. </p><p>“You don’t have to go into details if you don’t want to,” Bronze offered reassuringly.</p><p>Pearl’s hands moved to play with the edge of her skirt and she looked down to watch her own fingers trace the hem. “She does not hit me at all.” Was it wise for her to tell these other Pearls about her and Hawks Eye?</p><p>The other Pearls looked at her, eyes wide.</p><p>“Really?” Blue asked, “Not even a little?”</p><p>“Oh, oh!” Taupe said, showing the first bit of emotion Pearl had seen from her, “She doesn’t actually hit you, just raises her hands like she’s going to. Right?”</p><p><i>Pretend to hit me?</i> “No, no. Never.” Even Azurite hadn’t used scare tactics like that. </p><p>“I always figured her to be more verbal.” Bronze surmised. “Someone that quiet? It’s obvious.”</p><p>“How so?” Blue asked, rolling to her side a bit to better look at Bronze</p><p>“Imagine. She’s quiet on the field, so when you’re alone with her she explodes.”</p><p>Pearl was shocked to see the other three all nodding in agreement with Bronze’s theory. These Pearls didn’t know Hawks Eye. She wanted to speak out, and say that Hawks Eye never did any of those things. Pearl wanted to talk about how softly Hawks Eye would hold her hand, about how she would look at Pearl so contently when she sang, about how nice it felt to have Hawks Eye’s hand firmly at her back, not hurting, but supporting. </p><p>But Pearl had to think about who these other pearls belonged to. Would telling them get her or Hawks Eye in trouble?</p><p>“I think we’ve hit the mark too closely.” Bronze said, misinterpreting Pearl’s silence. “You can relax with us, Pearl. They’ll be talking for a while.”</p><p>“They will?” Pearl wondered how Bronze would know that.</p><p>Blue hummed a flat note and said, “Likely. Something Moonstone wants to do but Topaz doesn’t. Right?”</p><p>“Only because my Topaz has better things to be doing than flying off on every mission Moonstone picks up.” Bronze said, sticking her nose up in the air righteously. </p><p>“Moonstone only takes the best missions. Missions other gems couldn’t do nearly as well!” Purple Pearl had weaseled her way out from under Taupe and sat still on the ground, though her arms wrapped around Taupe’s middle as she was seated on the edge of the cushion. “It only makes sense for the whole team to go.”</p><p>“I have to agree,” Taupe said, her tone bored again. “Citrine says it’s important to maintain the groups’ image. Moonstone picks missions that keep attention on them.” </p><p>Knowing this, it made sense to Pearl why Hawks Eye wouldn’t want to go on these missions, why she would rather stay on an undeveloped colony. Hawks Eye didn’t seem to enjoy being watched. </p><p>“What's even down there, Pearl?” Blue asked, changing the subject.</p><p>Pearl wasn’t sure which of them she was addressing, but understood once Bronze nudged her knee. </p><p>“Oh. Um, not much. The Lapis Lazulis and Mahogany Obsidians, and a Red Apatite just got here so soon we’ll have buildings I think.”</p><p>“What are those?”</p><p>“Yeah, I thought Bismuth gems made buildings.”</p><p>Pearl wasn’t sure where to start, and she had little confidence speaking on something she didn’t know as well as Hawks Eye.</p><p>“I don’t- I haven’t heard of a Bismuth. Hawks Eye didn’t say,”</p><p>Purple cut her off, “Hawks Eye tells you what the gems are?”</p><p>They were all staring at her now, Pearl felt her face get hot and a tight knot was sitting heavy in her chest. She twisted the end of her skirt tightly in her hands. </p><p>“Um.” She looked down, avoiding their gazes, “Sometimes.” </p><p> </p><p>Purple broke the awkward silence, "My Moonstone allows me to accompany her into meetings with other elites." She said, obviously bragging.</p><p>"Is that all?" Bronze said mockingly. "Topaz brings me with her to train. I get to hold her cape, and sometimes her axe, as well." </p><p>Blue nodded, impressed, and said lazily, "My master lets me sit with her here," as she said that she rubbed the giant cushion with her whole arm. Taupe, Pearl noticed, didn't add anything to this conversation. </p><p>The pearls chatted and gossiped, and Pearl got to learn a bit about the other Hero Gems. Hawks Eye wasn't the only stoic one; Topaz had a bit of a sour mood and never wasted time if she could avoid it. Pearl thought this made her a bad fit with some of the others, but it seemed Topaz also would go out of her way to avoid conflict. </p><p>Moonstone and the White Aquamarine were friends, it seemed. Blue said they had known each other- and Hawks Eye- for a very long time. Those two were typically in charge of team operations.</p><p>Citrine was a more interesting case; she took battle seriously, like Hawks Eye and Topaz, but from what the others said, no one enjoyed the attention more than Citrine. Often Citrine and Moonstone were the only ones to speak at interviews and talk segments.  </p><p>They had asked a few other questions about what Hawks Eye was like in private, and Pearl had to try and keep composed. </p><p>"She gets bored easily. Always needs something interesting to do."</p><p>They went on like that until finally the room's door opened. </p><p>"Pearl, we're going now." Hawks Eye said, glancing in the room and then looking away. </p><p>Pearl pried herself free from Purple, who had draped herself over Pearl's middle, and scooted off the cushion. Hawks Eye walked briskly down the hall, then the stairs, and kept pace with the descending bridge as it stretched to the ground. </p><p>Pearl would have been afraid of stepping off the edge but Hawks Eye trudged onward, her hands tight fists behind her back. Pearl trotted along behind her briskly, unable to shake the feeling that someone was watching them the whole way back to their room. </p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p> </p><p>           "So," Pearl started slowly, "we're leaving the colony?" Pearl watched the planet grow smaller as the ship moved away.</p><p>            "We are simply going off planet for a very short period." Hawks Eye answered, sounding annoyed. "We will be back before the end of the colony's light cycle." That wasn't very long at all then, Pearl thought. </p><p>             "Alright then." Pearl fiddled with her thumbs, and leaned against the wall of Hawks Eye's small room on the ship. Her master seemed upset so she didn't want to be a bother. Hawks Eye had been adamant that she would be staying on the colony and not joining Moonstone and the others on another mission. Yet here they were leaving on their ship. It was no mystery why Hawks Eye was obviously irritated. </p><p>             "Actually, Pearl, I believe you may enjoy this trip." She said with a sigh. "Have you ever had a proper soak or coating before?" She looked at Pearl from where she sat, seemingly searching Pearl's face for something.</p><p>            "No, but I do believe that I have been to such a facility before." Pearl thought back to her previous master, and recalled a time where she had been invited off planet for special treatment. Pearl was not permitted to join in, however. </p><p>"It <i>is</i> enjoyable," Hawks Eye admitted, "it has been some time for me as well. This is a welcome invitation.” Hawks Eye grumbled with heavy reluctance, her tone clearly not matching her words. When Pearl didn’t answer Hawks Eye spoke up again, “I believe pearls specifically are brought to the Reef for such treatment. You have not been there either?" </p><p>Pearl recognized the name as the place where she had been made, but she didn't remember the place itself, what it looked like or even where it was. “I’ve never visited, no.”</p><p>	Hawks Eye turned her gaze out the window to watch the passing space, “Then I hope you enjoy this.”</p><p>Once they all deboarded, the Hero Gems and their pearls walked into a spectacular white polished structure on a rather small planetoid. Hawks Eye walked behind her peers, alongside Pearl. the other four pearls walked behind the two of them. Pearl knew it wasn't appropriate for her to be walking directly beside her master, but Hawks Eye was extending effort to keep pace with Pearl, which was unlike her. </p><p>A light blue gem Pearl didn't recognize approached them and spoke to Moonstone at the front of the group.</p><p>“Welcome to the baths,” the gem bowed low, “How many in your party?”</p><p>“Five of us, and a cleaning for the pearls as well.” Moonstone answered with her nose high.</p><p><i>My, what charity.</i>  Pearl thought sarcastically.</p><p>“I’d prefer a private room.” Hawks Eye said rather coldly. Moonstone turned on her.</p><p>“Ugh, I’m treating you and you have the nerve to demand a private room? If I wanted to pay for that then I would have gotten us all private rooms!”</p><p>“You still have that option.” Hawks Eye retorted, not looking at Moonstone.</p><p>“Absolutely not. You can bathe with us and we can continue our conversation.” Moonstone had her hands on her hips, her weight shifted to one leg, standing rather indignantly.</p><p>“I will definitely be taking my own room then. I’ll pay for myself.” </p><p>Moonstone groaned, waving her hand passively and turning on her heel. “Fine. Do whatever you want. Not as if I could stop you.” The White Aquamarine flew up so she was level with Moonstone’s face and Pearl could hear her trying to vouch for Hawks Eye as they walked off. </p><p>The Light Blue gem led everyone to their rooms then, the other four hero gems getting one large chamber to themselves.</p><p>“Pearls use this communal pool,” the light blue gem said, opening another door. Pearl looked inside to see a handful of other pearls already soaking in a large pool of a shimmery blue liquid. </p><p>“My Pearl will come with me.” Hawks Eye said plainly. The gem only nodded. </p><p>Pearl expected the others to look at her before they walked into the room but they didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>The chamber Hawks Eye was led to was smaller than the others and less open; obviously meant for one gem. The pool was more than large enough for both Hawks Eye and Pearl, however, and for a moment Pearl entertained the thought of huge gems that might be too small for this pool. </p><p>Hawks Eye walked into the pool without pause, and sat to one side, her arms resting out on the pool’s edge. As she did Pearl could see her visibly relax, tension easing in her shoulders, made more evident when she laid her head back and exhaled. </p><p>Hawks Eye looked to Pearl without moving her head. “Come on.” her tone was even, emotionless as it usually was when they were out and about. Pearl tried not to feel sad at the sound of it. </p><p>Looking cautiously into the liquid before stepping in, Pearl could tell it was hot by the gentle steam that wafted off the surface. She dipped the tip of her foot in slowly, waiting for the heat to bite, but it wasn’t so bad. Definitely hot, but Pearl got used to it as she stepped in fully, submerging up to her calves. She sat on the edge of the pool, unsure about getting in completely. Pearl glanced up to see Hawks Eye watching her intently. Pearl looked back down. </p><p>Pearl sniffed at the air, wondering what this liquid was. Too thick to be water, but clear enough that she could see straight through. Pearl dipped a cupped hand in and brought it back up to her face to examine further. </p><p>“It is mostly water, mixed with diluted polyurethane and a cleaning agent.” Her tone was still flat. Pearl found it hard to see her so clearly relaxed yet sounding so guarded. Thankful for the explanation, Pearl still didn’t know what polyurethane was, but didn’t want to ask. </p><p>Hawks Eye continued, unprompted. “Moonstone always adds unnecessary fragrances. Too acidic.” Hawks Eye kept watching Pearl and she began to feel uncomfortable in this awkward atmosphere. </p><p>Looking back down at her feet in the water mixture, Pearl wiggled and clenched her toes, noticing that the tension had left her feet; she hadn't noticed they were sore at all but they must have been.</p><p>“Do you not want to get in?” Hawks Eye asked, some curiosity leaking into her voice.</p><p>Indeed the notion seemed tempting; the warm liquid was already soothing her feet, and Pearl began to wonder what it would feel like across her shoulders. “I’ve just . . never done this.” Pearl said meekly. </p><p>“It is good for our gems. After soaking our stones will have a glossy sheen to them. Not to mention it cleans. I promise it is healthy, if that is your concern.”</p><p>Pearl wasn't quite sure what her concern was, to be honest. Hawks Eye held her hand out to Pearl and just said, “Come.”</p><p>The weight of her voice carried, and Pearl knew it was an order. She stood and walked as delicately as she could through the water, not wanting to disturb it and splash. She took Hawks Eye’s hand, the water stopping just shy of her hips. Once her hand was in Hawks Eye’s, her master gripped it tightly and pulled it down into the water, Pearl followed without hesitation,and sat beside her master. For some reason her pulse had quickened. </p><p>As she lowered herself into the hot water Pearl realized she had been holding her breath and she couldn’t help sighing as she breathed out. As she had thought, the hot liquid seeped around her shoulders in an achingly pleasant way. </p><p>When her master spoke again she noticed her voice had softened somewhat. “How does it feel?”</p><p>Embarrassed, Pearl only answered with, “warm.”</p><p>Pearl stretched her legs out under the water, thankful for the experience now. She mustered some courage and looked to her master, “is something upsetting you? Hawk?” she added quickly.</p><p>Hawks Eye looked away finally. “Moonstone said I needed a bath. I am still irritated she managed to get me off-planet.”</p><p><i>So she was pouting?</i> Pearl fought against the smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth. If that was all it was, then Pearl felt she could relax a bit. </p><p>“How long do we sit here?” Pearl wondered aloud.</p><p>“Not too long,” Hawks Eye said, exhaling, “an attendant will come for us after some time to see if we wish to extend our stay.” Pearl didn’t think they would be doing that. </p><p>Looking down at her hand through the gently shifting water, still held tightly in Hawks Eye’s hand, Pearl thought of some way she might cheer up her master; that was her main purpose after all.  She thought a song would echo nicely in the high ceiling of the bath chamber, but didn’t want others to hear her. Perhaps if she sang from underwater? </p><p>“Have I ever hurt you, Pearl?” Hawks Eye asked out of nowhere.</p><p>“Huh? N-no!” Pearl tried to think if she did then; she didn’t want to admit she had answered instinctually. Hawks Eye squeezed Pearl’s hand.</p><p>“I do not like to think that I have grabbed you too hard.” </p><p>“Oh, no my-” Pearl paused to correct herself, almost slipping and using an honorific she knew her master would disapprove of, “No, Hawk.” Perhaps she was thinking of the last monster attack when she had grabbed Pearl with her gauntlet. Or perhaps she was thinking of when Pearl reformed when she was squeezing Pearl’s hip. </p><p>“Know that I do not mean to. If I do, I do it unintentionally. I am not experienced with,” she paused, “<i>handling</i> other gems.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” Pearl asked, confused.</p><p>Hawks Eye looked at Pearl with a serious expression, “You are the only lifeform I have ever touched without destroying.”</p><p>A cold sensation ran down Pearl’s spine and she tried desperately not to show any emotion that might give away the fear that sat in the pit of her abdomen. </p><p>It was obvious to Pearl once she gave it some thought, that Hawks Eye must be telling the truth. Every lifeform she had encountered with Hawks Eye had been killed by her hand. Each monster had been torn apart or shredded; even beasts Pearl had not been present for, she had known to be killed by Hawk’s Eye. The memory of Moonstone in their room flashed to the forefront of Pearl’s mind, how she had mentioned the mission would have plenty of organics to deal with, and the sick smile she wore while saying so. </p><p><i>Does she take pleasure in destroying?</i> Pearl wondered. And then she thought if Hawks Eye had ever had a Pearl before her, and she had to suppress a shudder.</p><p>“I have frightened you.” There was no emotion in Hawks Eye’s voice, and she didn’t give Pearl a chance to respond. “I know I have. I can feel the difference. In the way you sit there, the tension in your shoulders. I’ve seen it in the way you move your hands, or how you refuse to look at me.” Hawks Eye looked down to where she still held Pearl’s hand. “I think another gem might feel hurt or insulted, but I think it is a reasonable reaction.” She looked back up to Pearl, “I do not wish for you to fear me, but I understand that you do.”</p><p>“I-I don’t fear you,” she lied, “I’m just. I don’t know how to act,” Pearl grabbed on to any rationality she could force onto the situation. “I-I’ve said before. The way we do things is unfamiliar. So it makes me nervous. I’m not scared, I’m just . . just nervous.” Pearl hoped she was believable enough. </p><p>Hawks Eye watched Pearl a moment longer before turning her face forward and looking straight at nothing, “This is what I am for, Pearl. I was made to watch, collect information, learn from it, and then strike. Eradicating organics is the closest I have gotten to that.</p><p>“I have watched you, and I have learned your behavior. But I am at a loss with what to do with this information.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Pearl offered weakly, feeling like she was somehow to blame. </p><p>“There is no need for apologies.” </p><p> </p><p>They were silent then, Pearl at a loss for what to do or say, and shortly after a gem did come for them, the door sliding open to reveal the same blue gem from earlier.</p><p>“If your soak is complete, I would be happy to escort you out.”</p><p>Leaving the chamber, Pearl could see the other gems standing in the entry where they had come when they arrived, chatting among themselves and indeed looking more lustrous than before. Hawks Eye stopped and talked with the group, Pearl made sure to stand a few yards away, still standing somewhat in the hallway. </p><p>Movement in her peripheral caught her attention and she looked to see two gems in what likely a servant door as it was narrow and not very tall. Pearl was surprised to see them as they were, their forms pressed against each other. At first she assumed they were stuff, but as she looked she saw they were holding on to each other, their faces locked, mouths pressed together. </p><p>It was a blue gem just like the one that had been escorting them, and a quartz guard Pearl hadn’t seen before. The quartz had her arms wrapped around the other blue gem, so that she was nearly holding the other gem up off the ground. Whatever they were doing was extraordinarily odd and Pearl felt suddenly like she was about to be in trouble; this was definitely something she shouldn’t be seeing. Yet she couldn’t tear her gaze from them. She saw the color filling their cheeks just as she knew color filled her own. Their behavior was nothing Pearl had ever seen before. What could they be accomplishing? </p><p>Their mouths parted and the two gems smiled at each other, the raw emotion clear in their eyes, and Pearl found she was just as fascinated all over again. </p><p>Hawks Eye calling to Pearl broke her from the spell she had been stuck under and without skipping a beat Pearl scurried over to her master and left with the rest of the others, back on the ship, and back to the colony.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I disappeared again! Gomennasai. <br/>Minecraft has its clutches deep in my soul. </p><p>I am a few chapters ahead in my google docs. I give everything probably at least 3 proofreads before posting it here<br/>but also sometimes I forget important things so I don't wanna post something only to have to go and redo it soon after. <br/>This here is chapter 10, and I've just finished writing chapter 13, so don't worry, I've still got updates. </p><p>I do hope ppl like Moonstone and her pearl. We'll be seeing more of them. </p><p>Also in case anyone was wondering, my friend and I work out what every gem looks like as they appear in the fic! so if anyone would like to see them, I can provide visuals.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Our Nature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hawks Eye and Pearl take some time to just sit and relax.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pearl couldn’t get the image of those two strangers out of her head. She was silent the entire way back. She felt Hawks Eye staring at her, but neither of them said anything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day Hawks Eye was given something to do, but Pearl hadn’t paid attention to the specifics. Standing in the sunshine, Pearl extended her arms out and admired the way they glistened in the light. She had to admit that being clean felt nice, and she liked what it did to her appearance.</p>
<p>“Let’s be off.” Hawks Eye said, closing the door to their room; they would be getting a proper residence soon; another thing to be thankful for. </p>
<p>The two of them walked out into the bright sunny day. Hawk’s Eye went off to the command center to speak with the new commanding officer of this colony; Pearl and Hawks Eye were both glad to see Nephrite move on. Only high ranking gems were allowed in the command center, so Pearl had to stand outside the door next to an Aventurine guard. Pearl stood there patiently, still enjoying the sun, when the Aventurine nudged Pearl’s arm with her elbow. </p>
<p>	“Hey Pearly,” she said quietly. Pearl was immediately irritated at the guard for breaking proper behavior protocol, and looked up at her intending to give a sour look and go right back to ignoring her, but when Pearl saw the Aventurine’s face she recognized her as the Aventurine that had waved at her on the ship to the colony weeks ago.</p>
<p>	“Oh! Um. Hello.” Pearl said awkwardly and went back to facing forward; she didn’t want to be rude to someone who had shown her kindness. They stood there in silence. Pearl had no idea how long Hawk’s Eye would be, but she found that she wasn’t worried about standing out there without her; the base was well-guarded now that the quartz soldiers were free to, well, guard. </p>
<p>	Just then, Pearl had a thought.<br/>
“Pardon me,” she said and lightly touched the soldier’s arm with her shoulder. “May I ask you a question?”</p>
<p>	She laughed, “Go right ahead!” </p>
<p>	“Have you ever fused?” Pearl asked nervously, worried this may be a personal question. </p>
<p>	“Oh yeah, lots of times.”the quartz answered nonchalantly.</p>
<p>	 Looking up to her Pearl asked “Really? C-could you . . Tell me what it’s like?”  she wanted to know, for herself and for Hawks Eye.</p>
<p>	“Hmm,” The Aventurine took a relaxed stance, shifting her weight to one leg and folding her hands behind her head. “Well, it’s not all that different to be honest. I just feel like me but larger and stronger.” </p>
<p>	“Oh, I see.” Pearl faced forward again, feeling almost dejected. She hadn’t known what to expect but this answer was disappointing. </p>
<p>	The sliding doors opened with a whurr and Pearl and the Aventurine both immediately stood at attention. Thankfully it was Hawk’s Eye who walked out, though- unlike Pearl- the Aventurine didn’t look any more relaxed to see her. Without looking up from the file she had in her hands she said a bit loudly, “Come on, Pearl.” and they headed off towards the base’s main exit. </p>
<p>Hawks Eye was irritated about something; that much was clear to Pearl, both in how she had addressed Pearl just a moment ago and how quickly she was marching away from the base and into the wilderness.</p>
<p>Nervous, but trusting Hawks Eye’s judgment, Pearl followed along as quickly as she could without tripping; she looked down at her feet as they went, trying to avoid the rocks and vines and roots that littered the ground. Pearl chanced a look forward at Hawks Eye, whose hands were balled into fists. Pearl stammered after her, hoping she could hear, “Er, Hawks- would you mind,” she jumped a small mound of dirt that Hawks Eye had stomped over, “could we please slow down?” as if flipping a switch, Hawks Eye stopped in her tracks.</p>
<p>“Insufferable clods.” Hawks Eye spat. It startled Pearl when her master turned around to face Pearl, but she tried to hide it. “Tying to give <i>me</i> orders,” Hawks Eye muttered. Then she gestured in the air with her hands and spoke in a higher register, obviously mocking whatever gem had upset her. “It is merely a suggestion, what with poise lacking-” her voice dropped down to normal, “well it is not the only thing lacking around here.”<br/>
She was raising her voice now, and while Pearl knew this anger wasn’t directed at her, she still had to push down the anxiety that had bubbled up in her chest. <i>She won’t hurt me, she would never,</i> Pearl reminded herself.</p>
<p>“Honestly,” Hawks Eye continued, her voice lowering again. “For how much they rely on me you would think they could at least keep to themselves.”</p>
<p>“D-did someone . . say something upsetting?” It seemed a stupid question to ask, but Pearl was trying to be delicate.</p>
<p>“Apparently some gems take issue with.” She stopped to look away, “you and me.” Hawks Eye glared at the nearby tree as if its existence was an insult to her.</p>
<p>Pearl’s shoulders slumped; she wasn’t surprised. How many times had she told Hawks Eye that gems wouldn't agree with the way they regarded each other? How often had she voiced her discomfort, and how many times had Hawks Eye had to reassure Pearl that it was alright; alright with her. This wasn’t new to Pearl, so Hawks Eye’s reaction seemed a bit over the top. </p>
<p>“. . . is that all?” Pearl asked cautiously. She didn’t want to offend her master by discrediting her feelings on the subject.</p>
<p>Hawks Eye looked at Pearl and she could see her anger rising again. “I do not want to repeat it.” her nose wrinkled, “They are foolish to worry about such things as poise and gossip.” her voice was loud again and she began pacing, clenching and unclenching her fists.</p>
<p>“You can tell me what they said, if you want.” Pearl told her. And she could; it was likely that Pearl had already heard the insults before. She was no stranger to mistreatment, as Hawks Eye knew.</p>
<p>Hawks Eye stood still and looked into Pearl’s Eyes. The words looked to be stuck in her throat. Hawks Eye grimaced and then turned and ran her fist hard into the tree. The trunk shook, a sizable dent broken into the tree’s bark, and leaves rustled, fluttering down around them. Hawks Eye took a few calming breaths, “I refuse to say it.” there was no more questioning this, Pearl could tell. “Let us continue. I have some work to do.” Hawks Eye walked off without waiting for Pearl, but Pearl followed behind as closely as she could, feeling guilty for being a pearl and for having ever indulged in Hawks Eye’s kindness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them came upon a few specimens; it seemed Hawks Eye had been hunting for them. They would come upon one, Hawks Eye would signal for Pearl to stay low while she approached it herself, and then she would take notes on the beasts’ behavior.</p>
<p>Every single one of them appeared unwilling to fight, and mostly they ran off or gave warning growls before backing away. The difference between the natives now and from when they first wandered out was apparent. These beasts did not put up a fight, their movements were sluggish. The plants, too, seemed lackluster. At least the little insects were still buzzing around.</p>
<p>Hawks Eye finished typing into a disappearing screen and sighed. “We are done. This location has been marked and will likely undergo construction as soon as tomorrow.” she sounded disappointed. “I do not wish to go back just yet, however.”</p>
<p>It seemed Pearls only purpose for coming out today was for Hawks Eye to talk to, though Pearl didn’t have a problem with that. </p>
<p>“Well . . “ Pearl tried to think of something the two of them could do instead of heading back. “Is there time to explore more of the planet?”</p>
<p>“There is.” Hawks Eye looked at Pearl over her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Can we see it, then? Just look around?” Hawks Eye looked to be puzzled by this request, but she looked around anyway. Cries of airborne creatures could be heard echoing through the tree canopy, the small insects were buzzing nearly everywhere. What Pearl liked most was the sound the plant life made, which Hawks Eye had explained to her was the sound of the wind currents moving in the air and rustling the plants against each other. </p>
<p>Hawks Eye’s expression changed to one of thoughtfulness; Pearl didn’t think she had ever taken the time to appreciate nature before. Pearl wondered how many planets Hawks Eye had helped colonize. </p>
<p>“During the Jubilee,” Pearl started, Hawks Eye turned her attention to Pearl with a serious but attentive look. “I had heard that you and your- ah, team? You all explored the planet, right?”</p>
<p>“Affirmative.”</p>
<p>Pearl smiled, trying to appear braver than she felt, “then you know where the best spots are. Take me there?”</p>
<p>Finally it seemed Hawks Eye’s anger had vanished. She gave Pearl a somewhat amused look before signaling her to follow.</p>
<p>They walked side to side, their pace was leisurely, which Pearl was thankful for. She had no idea where Hawks Eye was taking them, but Pearl didn’t care. They stopped occasionally to look at the slow moving natives and interesting pieces of vegetation. As they walked Pearl could feel the temperature dropping. The plants became thinner, bare of their petals and leaves. What did remain was stained white. </p>
<p>They came to a water-filled trench. Pearl thought they would stop there, but Hawks Eye kept walking. While water wasn’t a significant danger to gems, Pearl did not know how to swim or tread water, so she stopped at the water’s edge to protest. Hawks Eye let their hands slip apart and looked back at Pearl as she continued on, walking across the water’s surface.</p>
<p>“It’s solid?” Pearl crouched down, her knees to her chest, and looked at the water; it was still, unmoving, and she could see the sand beneath it. She took a breath, trusting Hawks Eye, and walked out onto the ice.</p>
<p>Pearl stepped out carefully, and walked to where Hawks Eye stood in the middle of the river. She held her hand out to Pearl and she took it, looking down to the bottom. Granite rocks had formed down below, around them the water was still moving. </p>
<p><i>So it’s not frozen all the way through? What makes the ice stop? I thought water was colder the deeper it was.</i><br/>
Pearl didn’t bother voicing these questions to Hawks Eye; Pearls weren’t meant to be smart so she didn't need to know.</p>
<p>On the other side of the bank, the whiteness of the cold seemed to fade away; plants seemed more alive here, slivers of green creeping up like stains. Hawks Eye pulled Pearl along to a clearing where all bits of cold whiteness had disappeared and the grass was fresh and green. Yet as Pearl looked onward, past the clearing, she could see the white cold reclaiming the land.</p>
<p>“Why is this place . . ?”</p>
<p>“Feel the ground.” Hawks Eye interrupted.</p>
<p>Pearl did as she said and let go of Hawks Eye’s hand to crouch down and place her palm flat on the grass.<br/>
“It’s warm!”</p>
<p>Pearl could hear the pleasure in her master’s voice, “There is a vein of molten magma about five meters below us.”</p>
<p>“Lets hope no fusions walk over here or they’ll break right through the crust,” Pearl joked.</p>
<p>“If the vein is pressurized, that would cause a small eruption nearby. All of the vegetation here would burn.” Hawks Eye explained thoughtfully, looking out into the surrounding trees. “Magma collects in chambers beneath the crust. When it is this close to the surface it is usually mafic, so it is low in silica. More iron rich minerals.” Hawks Eye sat down next to where Pearl crouched. Pearl relaxed and sat down fully on the grass with her.</p>
<p>“You sound like a peridot,” Pearl almost giggled. Hawks Eye looked away.</p>
<p>“Learning such information is merely something to do.”</p>
<p>Pearl felt bad then, that she had offhandedly reminded her master of her lack of purpose. Of course Hawks Eye would distract herself with learning what she could. At that moment Pearl wished she could have done something more for Hawks Eye, something that would make her feel better, but even so there was nothing Pearl could do to fix the situation; she couldn’t make her feel whole or give her a new purpose.</p>
<p>The image of the two gems at the pools cropped up in Pearl’s head again, and she desperately tried to think of something else to chase the image away.</p>
<p>“I talked to the aventurine about fusion.” Hawks Eye didn’t say anything in response, but looked at her expectantly. “I asked her how it felt.</p>
<p>“And?” the interest was clear on her face.</p>
<p>“She said . .” Pearl wanted to think of something that would be better than the truth, something worth hearing, but she didn’t want to lie. “She said it feels like being bigger.”</p>
<p>Hawks Eye frowned, sighing, and let herself fall backwards onto her back. “That cannot be right.” she said, dejected, “There has to be more to it.”</p>
<p>Pearl looked over her shoulder at her and when she saw the disappointed look on Hawks Eye’s face she felt that she had failed her. Pearl hugged her knees to her chest and looked forward at the trees. Maybe the quartz soldier had been wrong, maybe it felt different from gem to gem.</p>
<p>There was no excuse Pearl could think of that made enough sense for her to speak on, though. She looked back at Hawks Eye because she could feel her staring. Her expression was hard to read.</p>
<p>“Would it really feel no different than being taller.” she said, though it wasn’t a real question. </p>
<p>“I don't think it would feel like nothing,” Pearl offered, then stopped, feeling embarrassed. But Hawks Eye looked at her with her one eye with a look of wanting, wanting to know what Pearl had to say. “I-If I could fuse with you,” Pearl had to look away to get the rest of her sentence out, “I think it would make me feel strong. And Brave. And confident. Like you are.”</p>
<p>Hawks Eye didn’t say anything, though Pearl wished she would; what did Hawks Eye think it would be like to fuse with Pearl?</p>
<p>Then she dashed the thought away; why would any gem want to fuse with someone lower than them?</p>
<p>Pearl laid herself back and stretched out, enjoying the outdoors. Finally Hawks Eye spoke,<br/>
“How did you like the visit to the reflecting pools? I am not sure you liked it.”</p>
<p>“Oh it was,” Pearl thought back on the visit and those two gems popped up again. “It was a first for me. I do feel nice now, though.” which was true. She felt smooth and glossy, and had noticed how nicely her skin glittered in the sun. She wondered how long it would last.</p>
<p>The two of them looked up to the sky.<br/>
“Moonstone would be appalled to see me laying on the ground right after a soak.” Hawks Eye mused. </p>
<p>“Hmm.” Pearl didn’t want to think of Moonstone; she seemed dangerous. </p>
<p>Instead Pearl thought about the warm grass on her back, and how nice the contrast was between the cold air and the bright sun. She took a slow breath, listening to the wind rustle the trees. Laying like this and being close to Hawks Eye, knowing she was safe with her from anything on this planet, left Pearl feeling more comfortable than she had ever been. </p>
<p>Pearl didn’t realize it when she slipped out of consciousness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so because I'm a bit lazy and also a bit thick here's a link to my tumblr where you can see what our two main gems look like!<br/>https://eshidu.tumblr.com/post/626863367141900288/posting-this-for-reasons-a-mix-of-pieces<br/>so hopefully that works...<br/>The art was made by myself AND! also my dear friend!<br/>My friend Claus made Hawks Eye and has been helping me write this story.<br/>Hopefully you can tell my art from theirs.<br/>There's a piece there that is a bit spoilery atm so I censored those bits out, haha!<br/>thank you for the kind words; it motivated me to post this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Hawks Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We get to see Pearl from Hawk's Eye's view for a moment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Laying in the grass is a bad idea.</i> Her instincts told her, but rationally thinking, Hawks Eye knew nothing nearby would attack them, if anything was even around. She thought of standing up to scan the area, but didn’t want to break the atmosphere she and Pearl had curated. </p><p>She knew Pearl was relaxing, so why wouldn’t she? The ground was warm, the air was chilly but not too cold, the sounds were gentle; nothing threatened them currently. </p><p>It was ironic, that Pearl could relax here and not at the baths, while Hawks Eye knew the baths were safer than this small clearing. What was it that had made Pearl uneasy then? Hawks Eye ran through the data.</p><p>A new location, with a pack of gems who were both dangerous and capable. A second group of gems who were just like her, who she had the opportunity to familiarize herself with already. They were separated from the others; something Pearl usually thrived from. But in that instance it had put her more on edge. </p><p>Pearl said it was the new place, the new experience- was that true? No doubt. Was that the only reason? Likely not. What other factors were left, then? Being submerged in liquid? Some gems did have reason to dislike liquids, but pearls were inherently water-type gems. No correlation. What else?</p><p>Being alone with Hawks Eye. How often was Pearl uncomfortable with her presence? Could Pearl manage to be uncomfortable and also more expressive, more carefree? Was it a farce, perhaps? Such behavior would be like that of Moonstone. Could that be a parallel? </p><p>Hawks Eye looked to Pearl laying on the grass, eyes closed, her face relaxed, her features gentle.</p><p><i>Negative. There are no parallels between my pearl and Moonstone. </i><br/>To which Hawks Eye was grateful.</p><p>Hawks Eye propped herself up onto one elbow and turned to lay on her hip, facing Pearl. Looking at her like this, Hawks Eye was tempted to reach out and touch Pearl’s face.</p><p><i>Why? </i><br/><i>Let’s compile the data.</i><br/>Hawks Eye was a predatory gem and Pearl was of the weakest; a suitable candidate for prey, without a doubt. </p><p>
  <i>But I do not wish to harm her. I do not want my gauntlets to touch her. This does not fit the notion of predator versus prey. So it is for a different reason.</i>
</p><p>Hawks Eye’s hand hovered in the air, <i>Perhaps an experiment, to see if following through with this action provides information.</i></p><p>Softly, Hawks Eye let two of her fingers touch Pearl’s cheek. She was sure this would be noticeable to Pearl; touch was not something Pearl took lightly. Every touch caused a reaction and so would this one.</p><p>But Pearl didn’t move. It was as if Hawks Eye was not actually touching her face, as there was no change; this was inconsistent with Pearl’s usual behavior and therefore confusing.</p><p>Hawks Eye stilled herself and examined Pearl then, looking at her form and listening for her movement. Pearl was breathing steadily, so her olfactory senses were still operating. This lessened any cause for concern. Hawks Eye let her fingers finish trailing down Pearl’s cheek and then moved her hand off of her face. </p><p><i>Senses still working, eyes closed, unmoving: Sleep.</i> A behavior pattern displayed by many lifeforms. Did Pearls sleep? <i>Evidently,</i> Hawks Eye surmised. Hawks Eye didn’t need to sleep, but Hawks Eye was not like other gems, so this did not cause suspicion or worry. Perhaps some gems would sleep. </p><p>Letting her fingers touch Pearl did not provide the information she had been looking for; she did not know why she would at times feel she wanted to reach out to Pearl. Hawks Eye understood wanting to keep Pearl out of danger; it would be unfortunate for any gem to come into harm’s way for a multitude of different reasons. She worried for Pearl when they were attacked and that made sense. But wanting to touch her here and now did not. </p><p>Hawks Eye found herself admiring more of Pearl’s form and the way it looked in the sunlight. The soak had done good for her gemstone; it shined with beautiful opalescence. It wasn’t just her gemstone, but also Pearl’s skin, which already would shimmer slightly in the light, was brighter than usual. </p><p>Without much thought behind the action, Hawks Eye let her finger trace around Pearl’s gemstone where it sat between her hips, enjoying the smooth feeling of it against her fingertip. Hawks Eye glanced at Pearl’s face, but still there was no change. It was possible to wake a lifeform from sleep, Hawks Eye knew. Perhaps if she gave Pearl a shake she would open her eyes, but Hawks Eye didn’t see the need to do so. The other gems at the base would not care how long they took on this trip as long as they returned before the planet turned away from its star. Hawks Eye thought it perfectly acceptable to stay where they were until then. </p><p>As she lay there besides Pearl, it was easy to let her mind wander with thoughts about her. </p><p>When Hawks Eye had first seen Pearl she was, more than anything, a deterrent. The notion of owning another gem had never sat right with Hawks Eye. She had been made and taught to collect data and then execute force when necessary. Hawks Eye had no notion of status. So when White Diamond no longer needed her for her intended purpose, she was repurposed. Hawks Eye was a fine gem, and it would have been a waste to simply have her sit idly by until a need called for her again; that option was always available wherever Hawks Eye was. So better to put her to use; this notion made perfect sense to Hawks Eye, even though she was not happy being stripped of her intended use. But her feelings on the matter were irrelevant; she lived to serve White Diamond.</p><p>When she was gifted Pearl, her first thoughts were how to refuse. But it seemed impossible in front of such a large crowd that had been dropping gifts on her and all of her teammates.  But Hawks Eye had known the consequences to refusing; to do so would have been a great dishonor to the Azurite who was making the offer. And while this Azurite was by status a noble gem, she did not have very many powerful affiliates. Still, dishonoring her would mean Hawks Eye was gambling with dishonoring any of her mutuals. </p><p>On top of that, being so openly dismissive at a gathering of that size would have caused unnecessary commotion, garnering her and her team a negative light, which she would never hear the end of from all but perhaps Topaz. Hawks Eye couldn’t deny that she had often been asked why she did not have a Pearl, and making the excuse that her work made it difficult to keep one was only going to work for so much longer.</p><p>Hawks Eye had been in the position to accept a pearl more than once, but none had put her in the spotlight like that instance. She felt truly trapped. It was better to just accept then and there and deal with the pearl later. <i>Yes,</i> Hawks Eye rationalized <i>I will not keep this pearl, merely take her for now to keep things moving. I do not need this pearl, nor do I want her. Regardless of how pretty she may be.</i> </p><p>Hawks Eye was not confident handling a pearl, though she had seen many other gems with their own pearls. It was one thing to observe and wholly another to execute personally. It did not feel right to leave a gem standing on the outside of her door when they were on the ship to homeworld; Pearls were not guards. She was only out there because it was preferable- or some gems thought- to not have a pearl take up space in a private room where they were not needed.</p><p>Hawks Eye had made the decision to call Pearl from the hall, but once she was alone with the gem, she realized she did not want to stay there. She spent the entire ride standing in the main control room, making the nephrites nervous and thinking of the bewildered expression on the pearls face as she had moved. </p><p>As the pearl had followed her around her homeworld, keeping pace and trying to aid her, Hawks Eye began to see the depths of her discomfort. Shaking as she tried desperately to figure out how to open a door, trotting ahead briskly to try to be helpful; it was endearing in a pitiful way. </p><p>Hawks Eye had tried not to hold on to these feelings; surely no gem wished to be pitied. And when the pearl looked at Hawks Eye with her big blue eyes, those feelings were indeed shattered. The pearl's gaze was so attentive, so earnest; a look Hawks Eye had never received before. Perhaps if this pearl could see the horrors that had been committed by Hawks Eye’s sharp claws, she would not look at her in such a way.</p><p>And yet when the pearl had her form crushed, she reformed and looked at Hawks Eye so sorrowfully, it was as if the pearl knew that Hawks Eye had failed in rescuing her. It was then that Hawks Eye decided she would protect Pearl as best she could. </p><p> </p><p>Hawks Eye was pulled to the present when Pearl sat upright, quicker than ever would have been expected. Pearl blinked once and placed a palm flat on the grass as if confirming it was still there. </p><p>“Are you okay, Pearl?” Hawks Eye asked, a little alarmed.</p><p>“I am.” she breathed. “Sorry.” Pearl turned to her and offered a half smile that did not seem genuine. Hawks Eye put her hand over Pearls where it sat on the grass and watched, satisfied, as true emotion leaked into her smile. </p><p>Hawks Eye decided that trying to discover why she felt the need to touch pearl was a matter best set aside for now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>whoops! It's been over two weeks! I think? The days get away from me. <br/>I've bene playing Among Us with quite nearly ALL of my friends. @w@ its very fun, I enjoy it.<br/>but back to this story, now!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here we are.<br/>This entire fic is being rewritten now in the terrifying year of 2020 because the original fic was written in 2018<br/>A lot has changed in-canon since then so naturally I've gotta revisit the old work and completely re-write it! Naturally.</p><p>The story is written by me but is heavily edited and influenced by a very close friend whose character is the main LI.</p><p>lmk if you hate it!  :)<br/>(This is also my first time posting on AO3, so I'm bound to make some mistakes. Please be patient with me. Helpful tips are appreciated.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>